Star Heroes
by baja-king
Summary: It was a simple war until an unidentified flying object crashed in District XIII not too far away from a certain POW camp.
1. Chapter 1 Time Dilation

Chapter 1: Time Dilation

[Opening Teaser]

Kirk said, "Scotty, what's the status of the Stu Drive?"

Scotty exclaimed, "Captain! You can't be thinking of engaging the Stu Drive!"

Kirk said, "It's not what I want – it's what HE wants."

Sulu and Chekov chorused, "Baja the King!"

Scotty sighed, "Aye, the author. The Stu Drive is ready."

Kirk said, "Sulu, plot a course for Earth, Stu Factor Ten."

Sulu said, "Aye, Captain, Stu Factor Ten."

McCoy said, "Jim, this is madness! Do you have any idea how many red shirts might die?"

Spock looked up from his console and said, "Captain, one hundred thirty seven crewmembers are requesting permission to switch from red shirts to gold shirts."

Kirk raised an eyebrow and said, "We have that many red shirts?"

Spock said, "One hundred thirty eight, to be precise. Replacements arrived last week."

McCoy huffed, "Oh, just lovely! One of them doesn't know we engaged the Stu Drive. Jim, he'll be dead by the end of this story."

Scotty said, "Begging the captain's pardon but I'll keep my red shirt."

Kirk asked, "And why is that?"

Scotty said, "Have you ever wondered how tough Scotsmen are? Laddie, you're talking to the only guy in a red shirt who never dies." He opened a compartment at the engineering station, pulled out a bottle of Scotch and several shot glasses. He cheered, "Drinks all around!"

#TOS x HH#

 _Captain's Log, Stardate 9174.3: the Enterprise is headed to Starbase 2 for some shore leave. The ship remains in good repair but the crew is tired. After three months of exploration the crew deserves a good rest. All is well._

As Kirk looked around the bridge, he saw professionals. He knew his crew performed at the highest standards. No matter what the mission, they knew success. He returned to his mundane tasks of signing reports. In this day and age, there had to be a simpler way to acknowledge receiving and reviewing reports.

Uhura said, "Captain, I'm picking up a distress signal. It's the _U.S.S. Calculus_. I'm attempting to boost the signal"

"Main viewer if you can and relay coordinates to the helm," said Kirk. "Sulu, plot an intercept course."

Sulu said, "Aye, Captain. Sir! The coordinates are inside Tholian space."

"Damn," Kirk swore. "Belay that order."

Uhura said, "I have the _Calculus_ , sir."

The main viewer activated. The image was hazy and the sound laden with static. Kirk barely made out a man in his late fifties. The ship was under duress. The man said, " _Enterprise_ , I can barely read you. We've encountered an unusual anomaly."

Kirk said, "You're coordinates indicate you are inside Tholian territory and violating their space."

After a moment of static and haze the man's image reappeared and said, "…not our fault…pulled in against our will by the anomaly…captain…" The monitor went blank.

Uhura said, "Captain, I've lost them. I'm hailing them."

Kirk turned to Spock and asked, "What kind of ship is the _Calculus_?"

Spock reported, " _Calculus_ is a Miranda class research vessel with a crew complement of four hundred fifty seven. She is equipped with extra shielding for phenomena research including decaying stars, black holes…"

Kirk interrupted, "But limited phaser power. Mister Sulu, plot an intercept course. Lieutenant Uhura, hail the Tholian Assembly and inform them we are on a rescue mission."

Kirk did not want to return to Tholian space. He remembered his last experience – something he did not want to again undergo. Yet he could not abandon _Calculus_ to the fate of the anomaly or the Tholian Assembly. He had to do something. Sickbay was alerted to expect casualties.

 _Enterprise_ made good time but failed to establish contact with the Tholian Assembly. Either the Tholians ignored the hails or genuinely did not receive the message. Kirk hoped it was the latter, for if it were the former he could expect trouble. The Tholians had little interest in establishing peaceful relations with the Federation.

Sulu said, "Captain, we are approaching the last known position of the _Calculus_."

"Slow to impulse," said Kirk. He heard the familiar sounds of the warp drive engine decelerating. He turned to Spock and said, "Any sign of them?"

"Scanning," said Spock as he looked into the viewer. With his typical mechanical report he said, "I am picking up a debris field and radiation signature consistent with a starship. The debris is scattered across point seven, six, nine, eighths of a parsec."

Kirk swore, "Damn it! What the hell happened?"

 _Enterprise_ jerked unexpectedly. Spock said, "Wormhole anomaly. It is drawing us in."

Kirk said, "Evasive maneuvers. Get us the hell out of here!"

Yet the unexpected phenomena prevailed and _Enterprise_ careened out of control, unable to escape its grip. Kirk felt a strange sensation as if time slowed. As he spoke, his words sounded unnatural. The bridge lost all power including emergency lights. Then – nothing.

When he awoke, Kirk saw other crewmen trying to recover from the incident. Someone restored power. He pulled himself up from the floor and took his chair. He saw Spock and said, "Report."

Spock said, "Captain, we were unconscious approximately three point six minutes. We exited the wormhole two point nine minutes ago. We are in the Sol System."

"Earth?"

"Affirmative," said Spock. "I am unable to locate the signal from the Federation chronometer."

Kirk said, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Spock looked at him and said, "Captain, logic suggests we experienced a time dilation."

Kirk snapped, "Damn it! _When_ are we?"

Spock replied, "Impossible to ascertain. Data is incomplete. Scanners unable to locate known establishments within the system."

Kirk rose from his chair and walked to Spock. He said, "We're in the past."

Spock said, "A logical assumption."

Kirk heard the familiar boson's whistle and returned to his chair. He was relieve to hear Scotty's voice but relief transformed into misfortune as he took the report. The engineer estimated three days to repair the ship. Kirk listened to an exhaustive list of burnt out relays, damaged systems, and other components.

Uhura said, "Captain, I'm picking up an automated distress signal. It's coming from Earth."

Kirk said, "Earth?"

"Affirmative," said Uhura. "It's audio only and it's coded."

Kirk said, "Let's hear it."

 _Enterprise, this is a distress signal from the shuttlecraft Pythagoras. We have crash landed on Earth in the Fränkische Saale just outside of Saaleck Castle in a riparian district. Our damage is extensive and we are unable to lift off. We need recovery before the locals discover us. The Gregorian calendar date is September 17, 1943._

The message kept looping until Kirk directed Uhura to stop the playback. He struggled to recall his ancient history. He asked, "Spock, where is the Fränkische Saale?"

Spock replied, "The Fränkische Saale is a right bank tributary of the Main River in Bavaria, Germany, approximately one hundred twenty five kilometers long. It flows through several populated areas including Bad Königshofen, Bad Neustadt, Bad Kissingen, and Hammelburg, meeting the Main River in Gemünden am Main."

Kirk said, "Nineteen Forty Three – you realize what that means."

Spock said, "It is the second of the World Wars. The _Pythagoras_ has crash landed inside Nazi Germany. If the Nazis appropriate that shuttlecraft, they will reverse engineer the technology."

Kirk sighed, "And history changes." Turning to Sulu he said, "Mister Sulu, plot a course to Earth."

"Aye sir," said Sulu.

Kirk said, "It's a primitive society but I don't want to take any chances of being detected by technology of the time. Lieutenant Uhura, any idea how long ago that message was created?"

Uhura replied, "Impossible to tell, sir. It hasn't suffered degradation, so we can assume sometime in the last month."

"I see," Kirk slowly said. He turned to Spock and said, "They took a chance sending that message. They suspected the anomaly might pull us in behind them."

Uhura said, "Captain, the _Pythagoras_ stopped transmitting."

"Try and hail them," said Kirk.

After several moments, it was apparent something catastrophic happened to the _Pythagoras_. Without that signal, Kirk had no choice but to deploy a landing party. Kirk did not need Spock's reminder of inadvertent consequences to the timeline from the intrusion. However, his first officer stated logic dictated the advisory. Kirk understood certain practicalities. He needed persons able to speak some German in case the universal translator failed.

#TOS x HH#

The weather remained fair during the transition to fall. Hogan and his men stood casually in formation while Schultz dutifully took the count. The guard was pleasantly surprised that all prisoners stood assembled, including the correct prisoners. It was still light but the sun continued its descent below the tree line.

Schultz happily cried, "Ach! Everybody is where he is supposed to be."

"So are the frauen," teased Saunders.

Schultz apologized, "I beg your pardon, Fraulein. You are as lovely as the Weiße Rose."

Hogan said, "Schultz, you're a married man."

"Don't remind me," said Schultz.

As Klink marched out of the Kommandantur he cried, "Report!"

Schultz saluted and proudly said, "All present, Herr Kommandant."

"Very good," smiled Klink. "Hogan, I'm impressed. You and your men –"

"And the frauen," interjected Schultz.

Klink snarled, "Who asked you?" His smile returned, "You and your men have been most cooperative. It pleases me that you've accepted the situation."

Hogan playfully said, "Don't forget the frauen."

"I _never_ forget the frauen," Klink indignantly said. "Dismissed!"

Hogan was silently grateful it was a short formation. He had a mission. Earlier, Olsen requisitioned a staff car and hid it in the woods. This mission was atypical. Hogan did not like the idea of sending out Saunders but he had his orders from London. It reminded him that another unit operated in the area, sometimes carelessly. Her participation was rarely requested or ordered by London in the ten months of her imprisonment at Stalag 13.

Often, Hogan was tempted to arrange her transfer to Ravensbruck Concentration Camp. At least then he could intercept the transport vehicle and have the Underground safely away her out of Germany. He watched as Saunders made her way to Barracks 3. Her age was beginning to catch up with her. How old was she? Forty four, Hogan remembered.

"You do like her," Schultz smiled.

Hogan said, "No, I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Schultz, she doesn't belong here. I rather assumed the Red Cross would have done anything to get her repatriated."

Schultz sighed, "As long as the SS believes she is a spy that is not possible. At least she is here. We all look after her."

Hogan said, "I know, Schultz. See you at bed checks."

Of all the rotten luck! Why did her plane crash in his operating zone? Hogan turned around and entered Barracks 2. He saw most of the men getting ready for bed. He and Newkirk had to play the part. His mind drifted to the mission. He despised working with Collins. The man was a loose cannon.

Originally, Collins was supposed to return to England. When he successfully infiltrated the local Gestapo as a colonel with dual membership in the Gestapo and the SS, England wanted him to remain in the area as a spy. Hogan did not appreciate the man's more aggressive tactics. While the 82nd Airborne may have been the finest paratroopers, they acted as amateurs in the espionage business. He regretted the former CO's decision to send in the nurse on a mission that ultimately failed.

Schultz arrived right on schedule for bed checks. Hogan stood casually by the door leading to his room wearing his robe. The guard smiled. All present – that kept Schultz happy. As he left the barracks, Schultz turned off the lights. Hogan waited a few moments before Olsen gave the all clear. He scurried down into the tunnels and headed to the wardrobe area with Newkirk in hot pursuit.

Dressed in business attire, the two men passed as possible businessmen. As they donned their fake mustaches, Saunders arrived carrying a black pair of shoes. She wore a robe and slippers. Her hair was down, something Hogan was unaccustomed to seeing. Her face was pretty but lacked the traditional makeup she usually sported. He thought she looked better.

Hogan said, "Hurry it up, Florence."

Saunders took off the robe revealing a black evening dress and said, "I wish you wouldn't call me that. The way you say it, well, it sounds insulting to my profession." Newkirk let out a low whistle.

Hogan looked at her legs and asked, "Where did you get nylons?"

Saunders posed, "Would you believe me if I said a Red Cross package?"

Newkirk said, "That bloody Brandenburg. Boy, that Red Cross representative is sweet on you."

While Hogan did not typically maintain a large selection of women's clothing or accessories, he had enough in the tunnels to help disguise Newkirk or LeBeau on the odd missions. He watched as Saunders replaced the slippers with shoes. She quickly styled her hair. He watched as she did her makeup, choosing light powder and softer colors instead of the bright red lipstick. Then she pulled an atomizer out of her purse and began spritzing herself. Instead of the usual lavender perfume, this scent reminded Hogan of roses.

"Presentable?"

Newkirk said, "I'll say!"

Hogan said, "Come along, Monster Grimm. That is your codename again, right?"

"Don't be cruel," said Saunders as she took a ladies' evening coat off the rack. "You can always get Klink to transfer me to Ravensbruck. I love escaping from there."

Hogan snarled, "One day I just might, _despite_ London's orders."

The three made their way to the emergency tunnel and carefully exited the tree stump. It was too early for snow but the air already had a chill. Hogan led the two to the requisitioned staff car. He pulled out the car keys from his pocket.

Saunders snatched the keys and said, "I'll drive."

Both men began laughing. Then Hogan retrieved the keys and said, "Fat chance of that happening."

Newkirk said, "Governor, how about you drive and I'll sit in the back with the bird?"

Hogan handed Newkirk the keys and smiled sardonically, "I'd rather you drive."

Newkirk muttered, "Bloody officers have all the ruddy luck."

The team was finally underway. The rough terrain of the woods was quickly replaced with the potholed dirt road. Hogan thought he was going to lose his supper until they finally made it to the highway. He looked out the window and saw a clear sky. Then he noticed something strange. Was that a falling star? A meteorite? The speck grew in size and appeared red hot. He snapped, "Stop the car!"

Newkirk stopped and Hogan immediately stepped out onto the road. His confused companions joined him. Newkirk asked, "What in the bloody hell is that? Is that an airplane?"

"No plane that I've ever seen," said Hogan.

Whatever it was, it quickly descended. They watched as it arced across the sky. They were safely away from it, but whatever it was it came in hot and fast. Then they heard a distant explosion.

Hogan said, "Looks like it crashed near the Fränkische Saale."

Newkirk said, "That's a good fifteen clicks from here."

Saunders said, "Whatever it is, we have to let it go. The Krauts will be all over it."

Hogan sighed. He hated to concede to a woman but knew she was right. It would take time to get to the site. If the pilots did not escape, they were dead. It must have been a new plane, perhaps experimental. Whether it was Allied or Axis, he could not divert from his mission to investigate.

"Back in the car," said Hogan. "We have a mission."

It bothered Hogan. He rescued pilots. He did not abandon them. The crash was too far away. If it did interest the Krauts, that meant his mission would be easier. He would not run into the Gestapo. They continued along the highway until they reached an unexpected roadblock. What caused the Krauts to check vehicles?

Newkirk spoke in his best German, "Good evening. What can we do for you tonight?'

A Wehrmacht corporal said, "You must turn around. The road is closed."

Hogan said, "Aw, but the lady had her heart set on a night of dancing!"

"Turn around," said the corporal. "You have to go around in the other direction to get to town."

Newkirk said, "Ah, pity! Well, the night is still young. Thank you for serving the Fatherland!"

"Heil Hitler," said the corporal.

"Heil Hitler," came the chorus from inside the car.

Hogan did not like delays. The car turned around and headed the wrong way. The highway did have an exit on the opposite side of town, but they would be late for their rendezvous. He thoughtfully said, "What about that old logger's road that runs through the woods?"

Newkirk said, "That'll mean we have to drive past Wagner's little camp."

"It's a chance we have to take," Hogan said. "We'll just say we got turned around and confused."

Saunders asked, "What if he recognizes us?"

Hogan said, "He's like Klink. He'll be in bed. He's not like Klink. He'll be riding around on that old plow horse of his patrolling the woods. He won't be manning any checkpoints."

"Right-o Governor," said Newkirk.

After a few moments, Newkirk turned right and headed along the old logging road. It was in surprisingly good repair, but ever since Wagner set up his training camp the former cavalryman reassigned to infantry caused issues with operations. Hogan and the Underground avoided the area.

The car screeched to a sudden stop. Hogan snapped, "Newkirk!"

Newkirk cried, "Look!"

Standing in the road amid the shine of the headlights stood a bloodied man in strange attire. He seemed dumbfounded. The three exited the car. The man looked at them and said in English, "Where am I?"

Hogan said, "Germany, fellow. Come on. We have to get out of here." He and Saunders helped the man into the back of the car. Newkirk turned the car around. Saunders did not have her medical kit but started ripping strips of cloth from her hemline.

"You're very kind," said the strange man, spoken as if he were in a haze. "Will you take me to Starfleet Command?"

Saunders looked at Hogan and said, "Head trauma."

Hogan said, "The mission is a scrub. Newkirk, get us back to camp."

Saunders said, "We'll take care of you. What's your name?"

The man looked at her and said, "Lieutenant Arnold Carlisle. You're very pretty."

Hogan asked, "What was your mission?"

Carlisle said, "The star was going supernova. We watched. We were in the shuttle. Something – happened. _Calculus_ exploded. Strange phenomenon. The Tholians. _Pythagoras_ tried escaping. We failed. NOMAD!" He slumped over and Hogan sat him up again. He saw the eyes staring blankly.

Saunders checked for a pulse and said, "He's dead, Colonel."

Hogan said, "Damn."

Newkirk said, "It's rotten luck."

Hogan did not understand the strange explanation but the man said _we_. There were others. Then he noticed the local infantry on the move in the woods and heard Wagner's shouts. Great, the cavalryman mobilized. He snapped, "Get us the hell out of here!"

For a moment, Hogan thought they would not escape Wagner's clutches. He realized the infantry headed towards the river. He breathed a sigh of relief once they made it to the road leading to Stalag 13. He had a dead man to take care of. He said nothing to Newkirk, but the corporal understood.

The car stopped at Hogan's unofficial and unwanted cemetery. He had two men in the ground and now needed to add a third. He looked in the trunk of the car for a shovel but found none. He said, "Newkirk, wait here. I'll get Florence home and come back with some help."

Saunders said, "My name is Maria, not Florence."

Hogan said, "Whatever you say, Miss Nightingale." He was accustomed to the rolling eyes. He continued, "Let's not argue. This man needs a burial. Come on."

The pair trekked through the woods silently. So far, the night proved disastrous. He was going to miss his rendezvous with the Underground. As it was an Airborne matter, he expected Collins to show up and complain incessantly. He witnessed a strange phenomenon. He picked up an injured man who immediately died.

At least the camp looked normal. The two descended into the tunnel. In the dim lights, Hogan noticed Saunders had bloody hands. He was about to say something but she said it was not her blood. Kinchloe ran towards the two.

Hogan said, "The mission is a scrub."

Kinchloe said, "I kind of figured that. Little John tried calling it off. It seems the Krauts are boasting they shot down an unidentified flying object. They're searching all over creation for it."

Hogan said, "I need a couple of volunteers and shovels. Whatever it was, one of the pilots was American. We picked him up but he died in the car."

"Damn," said Kinchloe. "Alright, I'll grab a couple of the guys."

Hogan turned to Saunders and said, "You may as well clean up and go to bed." The nurse shook her head and started walking down the tunnel. Hogan looked at Kinchloe and said, "I don't think the Krauts shot it down. In any event, it must be some type of experimental craft. The survivor said _we_ so I'm guessing there are others."

Kinchloe asked, "Dare we send out a search team?"

"Too risky," said Hogan. "Wagner's mobilized his men and we were stopped by a different unit at a roadblock. Whoever they are, I hope they manage to get out of there."


	2. Chapter 2 Chronometers Askew

Chapter 2: Chronometers Askew

 _Enterprise_ established a high enough orbit to escape detection from the primitive technology of the time. It was indeed 1943. Kirk did not want to transport down to the surface in a Nazi uniform. The very idea filled him with revulsion. However, he had little choice. Spock managed to triangulate the shuttle's position. Scanners indicated more than one hundred humans in the immediate vicinity.

Best estimates suggested the shuttle crashed three hours prior to _Enterprise_ arriving in the time era. Kirk listened to Spock's exhaustive explanation of time dilation but did not understand it. He did understand the problem of Nazi Germany exploiting the find. The timeline would greatly suffer.

Kirk took his place on the transporter platform. He looked at McCoy, who felt just as ill at ease at wearing a Gestapo uniform. Then he turned to Chekov, an unlikely interpreter but versed enough in German should the need arise. As much as he wanted Spock to join the landing party, Kirk dare not risk it. He chose to not take any security personnel. If his party was too large, it would attract unnecessary attention.

The room faded from view. A moment later, the three men materialized within a small cluster of trees. They approached the tree line and saw countless men surrounding the shuttle, which was partially submerged in the river. Portable searchlights trained on the vessel. Someone already opened the hull door and Germans freely entered and exited the craft.

Kirk saw four bodies on the ground in Starfleet uniforms. He heard the discreet sound of McCoy's medical tricorder. Then he saw someone start to cover the bodies with sheets. He quietly asked, "Can you tell how they died?"

McCoy responded in kind, "Catastrophic internal organ damage. There's also low levels of theta radiation. We'll need to be inoculated. Jim, one is a Vulcan female."

Kirk nodded his head, understanding the gravity of the situation. He looked at Chekov, who scanned the shuttle using a science tricorder. He asked, "What is it?"

Chekov replied, "I'm picking up a weak radiation trail."

Kirk said, "Where?"

"Heading in that direction," replied Chekov as he pointed into the woods.

"Someone survived," said Kirk.

McCoy said, "There's nothing we can do for these people here except recover their bodies."

Kirk looked at Chekov and said, "Lead the way."

The three men walked through the woods. Once safely away from the commotion, Kirk contacted _Enterprise_ and informed Spock of the situation. He ordered Spock to transport the shuttle and the bodies. Understanding the issues of so many witnesses to such an event, it was unavoidable. They could not afford the technology to fall into the wrong hands. There was also the matter of the Vulcan female, which the doctors of the time would undoubtedly autopsy and conduct extensive research.

Spock accompanied Scotty to the cargo bay transporter room along with a security detail. Any Germans inside the craft might act illogically to the transportation process. He could not allow the local denizens to defile the body of a fellow Vulcan. He read much about the conflict currently underway. While he knew many details, he did not understand why humans chose to act in such a manner.

"I think we're ready," said Scotty as the transporter panel activated.

The security guards stood poised with their phasers. Spock continued monitoring the scanner. After a moment he finally said, "Engage." The cargo transporter was less discriminating than the standard platforms where persons stood on independent pads. Anything within the defined perimeter would transport. Spock had no choice. At least one German was trapped within the transport process.

The shuttle and bodies materialized. A very confused young German man stood in the doorway of the craft. He drew his rifle out of fear but then froze after viewing his surroundings. He looked at Spock, who cautiously approached.

The man asked, "Bin ich tot?" _Am I dead?_

Spock placed his fingers on the man's face and said, "Vergessen." _Forget._

The man slipped into unconsciousness. Spock caught him and passed him to one of the security guards. The guard asked, "What do you want us to do with him?"

Spock replied, "Transporter Room Six." He took the lead. Due to the confusing period of the time, Spock had no way of ascertaining if his unwelcome guest was destined to disappear during the war or what might occur if he did when he was not supposed to. The Germans destroyed many records towards the end of the war in the face of imminent defeat.

Logic suggested the best course of action was to return the man. Once in the transporter room, Spock conducted scans in the immediate vicinity and selected a secluded spot within the woods near the crash site. The man would recover. Then he contacted Kirk.

"It's unfortunate but considering the situation a very prudent move," said Kirk.

Spock said, "Agreed."

Kirk said, "Contact me as soon as you find out from the shuttle's logs how many persons were aboard. We're still following the weak trail of a potential survivor. I want to know what happened on that shuttle."

"Understood," said Spock.

"Kirk out."

McCoy said, "This is a Greek tragedy."

Kirk said, "Tell me about it. We couldn't have picked a worse period to time travel to."

The three men continued through the woods until they reached a road. Chekov had difficulty maintaining a lock on the trail. Kirk presumed someone in a vehicle picked up the survivor in the hopes of taking the person to medical care. Chekov increased the scanning range as well as adjusted resolution levels, hoping to maintain some semblance of a trail.

They followed the road until it met a highway. After walking half an hour, Chekov felt confidant the trail continued down a side road. They continued, even when it appeared the vehicle left the road. Kirk motioned for the others to hide when he heard sounds. They remained hidden as they saw a small group of men in the dim moonlight digging in the ground.

Chekov whispered, "Found him."

McCoy whispered, "Jim, he's dead."

Kirk listened to the voices and realized the men spoke English, most with the proficiency of an American. At least one sounded British while another sounded French. Who were these men? Had an American reconnaissance team chanced upon the survivor? He continued listening.

Newkirk sighed, "Alright, I think we can set him in."

Hogan said, "Alright. Be careful, men. This poor fellow's been through a lot."

Carter asked, "Do we at least know his name?"

Hogan clasped his hands together and lowered his eyes. His men followed suit. He said, "We didn't know you, fellow, but we've done our best to take care of you. On my word of honor, I will inform London where you are so that one day your family can visit your grave. Lieutenant Arnold Carlisle, I'm not a man of the cloth but I do remember this one line and I hope it brings you some relief. _Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me. Your rod and your staff, they comfort me._ Amen."

"Amen," chorused the team.

Hogan began shoveling dirt and his men did likewise. He could not afford to remain outside the camp much longer. He thought about the men buried in the woods. Hercules was the first, fatally injured when he was caught up in flak while parachuting down on a mission. Brody was the second, shot by Wagner's men. Hogan did not have the requisite medical supplies to save his life. Now, he had a peculiar pilot that briefly survived a crash but died shortly thereafter.

Carter said, "Sir, we're done here."

Hogan said, "I know."

Newkirk said, "We did what we could. He was already done for when we picked him up."

Hogan said, "I know. Let's get back to camp."

The men made their way through the woods, silently followed but unaware. Hogan's night was a loss, but he did not blame the pilot. It was rotten luck, for all around. He took care of the pilot, a decent yet small act of kindness in the middle of a horrible war.

Kirk wondered where the strangers headed. He paused when they huddled near a large tree stump outside of some type of military establishment. Then he watched in amazement as the men raised some kind of hatch or trap door and disappeared within the tree stump.

McCoy asked, "Where'd they go?"

"Strange," said Kirk. "Most people go in the front door. I wonder what that place is."

McCoy said, "Lots of armed men."

Chekov said, "They are using barbed wire on the fences."

McCoy jokingly asked, "Are you sure?"

Chekov said, "Of course! Barbed wire was invented in Russia. I know what it looks like."

Kirk said, "We'd better get out of here."

Kirk led the men away from the strange facility. He contacted _Enterprise_ and soon felt the familiar embrace of the transporter. He saw Spock waiting and anticipated a report.

Spock said, "Captain, there were six crewmen on the shuttle."

Kirk said, "Six? There's a man missing."

Spock said, "We have identified the four recovered bodies as Sub-Commander T'Pan, Ensign Richard Lake, Doctor Shelby Markesan, and Doctor Steven Prentice."

Kirk said, "Some men buried a crewman named Lieutenant Arnold Carlisle."

Spock said, "That leaves Doctor Floyd Barber unaccounted for."

Kirk said, "Alright, we have to find out what happened to him. I want staff assembled in the briefing room in one hour. Spock, the men that buried Carlisle disappeared outside of some kind of military establishment. It was strange. They went into a tree stump and disappeared. See what you can find out about the local military bases."

"Yes sir," said Spock.

Kirk returned to his cabin. He desperately wanted out of the Nazi uniform. He was half tempted to pour a brandy but decided against it. He had many unanswered questions. He hoped Spock had enough time to analyze the data. It was a turbulent era in humanity's timeline. He demonstrated little care with the reprehensible uniform of the time. He embraced the familiarity of his true uniform.

It was late but anything from the 23rd Century affecting the timeline had to be abolished. Kirk headed to the briefing room. He needed to quickly find and recover Doctor Barber. He entered the room and took a seat. His crew looked tired except for Spock. He asked, "Anything of interest from the historical documents?"

Spock replied, "There is no indication of the incident in records of the period."

McCoy snapped, "The incident? For God's sake, five men and women are dead! A sixth man is missing – probably injured and confused."

Kirk said, "Take it easy, Bones."

Spock said, "The Third Reich destroyed many records when defeat became imminent."

Kirk asked, "What about the men who buried Lieutenant Carlisle? They definitely spoke English."

Spock said, "This region has not yet been liberated. Logic suggests the men are spies or working with the Underground in opposition to the Third Reich."

Kirk sighed, "We'll never find them again. What about local military bases?"

Spock replied, "There are several military bases in the immediate vicinity of the crash including an infantry training regiment, a prisoner of war camp…"

Kirk said in deep thought, "A prisoner of war camp."

Spock continued, "Correct – specifically a camp housing airmen operated by the Luftwaffe."

Kirk said, "Right. If the Germans found a pilot, they would bring him to such a camp."

McCoy said, "You're not actually thinking of going inside such a place. You don't speak German."

Kirk said, "I have the universal translator."

McCoy pointed an accusing finger and snapped, "What if it fails? What if it breaks?"

Kirk said, "Necessary risk."

He listened to the various concerns and complaints. So far, the timeline did not change. If it did, all that he knew could disappear like a soap bubble losing viscosity and bursting asunder. Kirk could not sit idly waiting for that to occur. Fear of intervention was just as harmful as inappropriate intercession. He intended to visit the camp and make subtle inquiries.

McCoy asked, "What's the plan? You can't just walk up to the door and say here I am."

#TOS x HH#

Hogan sat at his desk trying to make sense of the strange evening. Kinchloe and Baker alternated manning the radio. There were wild reports about the bizarre circumstances. London could not identify Lieutenant Arnold Carlisle. While there were any number of different missions happening on a daily basis, London could not identify the stranger's mission.

Klink was in his office receiving numerous telephone calls. The Gestapo insisted the downed craft was some type of unidentifiable flying vessel and contained a dead alien creature. The vessel mysteriously disappeared in full view of fifty men. The guard placed inside the craft was later found unconscious in the woods and had no recollection of what happened when he awoke.

Further compounding the mystery was the discovery of three human bodies. The bodies wore similar clothing, perhaps some type of uniform. The markings on the craft were English, _USS Calculus_ in print along with a stylized _Pythagoras_ in script. The mathematical references clearly suggested it was of Earth origin, yet it fell from the sky.

Burkhalter was alerted to the situation and advised operations at Stalag 13. If there were little green men running around, the Gestapo was intent on finding them. Burkhalter was disinclined to think it was aliens. He believed it was an American experiment that went awry.

Hogan spoke with the man. He mentioned both _Calculus_ and _Pythagoras_. He clearly spoke English. He bled red blood. If London was aware of a top secret mission, they would have told him to never speak of such things ever again. London acted just as confused and mystified as the Krauts did. Allies did not always share secrets. Hogan presumed it was a top secret experimental American mission.

As the men formed up for morning roll call, Hogan remained distracted. He knew Collins would establish contact to make up for the night's failed rendezvous. When Collins came to camp, he chose one of two methods: through the tunnels or through the gates in Gestapo disguise. His thoughts returned to the moment as guards rushed to the main gate.

Newkirk said, "Blimey, what's gotten into the guards?"

Hogan watched the strange scenario unfold. Guards surrounded three men in Gestapo uniform and seemed intent on bringing them to the cooler. Hogan listened to the conversation and not so directly placed the palm of his hand across his face. The accents were awful. Whoever were the men, the Krauts immediately knew they were Allied imposters.

Klink exited the Kommandantur and snapped, "What is going on?" The strange group stopped.

Kirk said, "I am Hauptmann Josef Kappel! You are making a big mistake!"

Klink laughed, "Your accent is atrocious. Corporal Langenscheidt, take them to the cooler. Be quick about it. Sergeant Schultz, report!"

It took a moment for the guards to lead away the three strangers. Hogan wondered if he missed a message from London. The men looked Gestapo but were clearly ill prepared for a foray. As much as he despised Collins, the man would not send such overt amateurs unless it was part of a grand scheme – one that required cannon fodder.

Schultz quickly counted the men and asked, "Where is the fraulein?"

"Coming!"

Klink snapped, "Fraulein Oberst! Why are you late?"

As Saunders joined the ranks she said, "It's not easy being a girl prisoner! After all, the men can just _roll_ out of bed and stagger into formation. Me? Well, I have to make sure my makeup is perfect, my hair is neat and in regulation, no runs in my stockings…"

Klink shook his head and said, "Not another word."

Saunders said, "I can see my efforts are wasted."

Hogan said, "Not another word." Perhaps she intended to acknowledge the order but before she could speak Hogan pointed his finger and said, "Not another word."

Klink smiled, "I shall overlook this transgression because we Germans are not barbarians."

The men listened to the usual propaganda that Klink increasingly rained upon them. Hogan dare not bring up the previous night's events and Klink made no mention. He needed formation ended. Saunders was late for a reason. Did it have something to do with the new arrivals? Why did Klink continue with the prattle?

"Dismissed!"

 _Finally_ , sighed Hogan. He grabbed Saunders by the arm and said, "You were disrespectful towards the Kommandant. Come with me."

Klink watched the strange scenario as Hogan practically dragged Saunders into Barracks 2. Yes, he needed discipline and respect, but women were not generally suited for military life. Oh, he appreciated Saunders' attempts at such courtesies, but she was just a woman. He failed to understand why Hogan intended to correct the situation with undue harshness.

Yet Hogan had other intentions. His men understood, or at least he hoped they did as his core team took seats at the table in the common room. He asked, "Why were you really late?"

Saunders replied, "Colonel Collins arrived. He wants to see you."

Hogan said, "That's Lieutenant Colonel Collins and I'll see him when I'm damn good and ready."

"Battles of urination are of little interest to me," said Saunders. "He's in Barracks 3."

Hogan looked at her sternly while Kinchloe suppressed a laugh. Carter looked slightly confused as did LeBeau. Newkirk did not react to the unusual comment. Hogan finally said, "Yup, you're an Army nurse. Come on, Florence."

Saunders said, "That's Lieutenant Colonel Saunders."

As the group made their way down the tunnel Carter said, "Well, yeah, but Colonel Hogan is a full bird and you're a half bird, but you have girl rank and that doesn't count anyway."

Newkirk said, "A half bird? Blimey, what's wrong with you Andrew? Learn to speak bloody English."

Hogan said, "Enough with that girl rank talk."

Saunders said, "Thank you, Colonel."

Carter shrugged, "Okay."

Seniority did not always matter in Hogan's line of work. It should – but reality prevailed. He outranked Collins but the man showed little regard and respect. There were times that Collins had the upper hand including information. Airborne did not play nice with other units. As well, the unit kept the nurse on reserve for involvement in missions that Hogan did not always participate in or even know about.

When Hogan first learned that Baker was relaying orders and assignments directly to Saunders, he almost transferred the young man out of camp. He reconsidered only because Baker was entrusted with the 82nd Airborne codes and that gave him an advantage to intervene if something went wrong. Hogan conceded to the occasional missions but demanded notification. It leveled the playing field. Collins always knew what Hogan's orders involved.

Up the ladder and into Barracks 3, Hogan sighed at the sight of Collins drinking coffee and wearing a Gestapo uniform. He said, "It's too early for this, Mister All American."

Collins said, "I was going to come in the front gate but someone else had that same idea."

Hogan asked, "Where's your car?"

Collins said, "Suffered an accident on the highway. Well, Mister Flyboy, we've got an interesting problem."

Hogan raised an eyebrow and said, "We?"

Collins said, "Yeah – we. My contact got the hell out of Dodge because of that nonsense last night. That mission is a scrub. Now we have a new mission and that's to find little green men."

"I doubt they're green," said Hogan. He looked at Collins' face to gage a reaction but did not see any change. He continued, "We buried Lieutenant Arnold Carlisle last night. He didn't live very long after that crash."

Collins took an exaggerated drink of coffee and put the cup on the table. He said, "No one knows who he is, which means whatever he was doing is so top secret even our bosses are completely clueless."

Hogan looked around and saw concern on the faces of his men. The notion that London might be unaware of activities seemed farfetched. Hogan said, "I buried an American last night."

Collins said, "This is where it gets interesting. Whatever it was that crashed, it's gone completely missing."

Kinchloe said, "The Krauts snatched it."

"The Krauts did not snatch it," said Collins. "The Krauts were going to snatch it but it disappeared – literally just vanished in front of fifty men staring at it directly. There were four bodies and the Krauts are convinced one was not human."

Hogan said, "A bad crash can mangle a man beyond recognition."

Collins said, "Take a look at these." He pulled out some photographs and handed them to Hogan. He continued, "They're not the only copies."

Hogan looked at the strange markings on the craft, which coincided with what Carlisle said before dying. Three of the dead bodies looked human – older men and likely designers of the strange craft. Then he saw the fourth body. The Agfa camera with color film had captured the peculiarity flawlessly. The body appeared female but was covered with green blood from her injuries.

Collins said, "We are looking for little green men."

Hogan said, "How do you explain these three?"

Collins said, "Damned if I know. Maybe – just maybe our government is working with Ming the Merciless and these three are Flash Gordon's associates."

Carter said, "Uh huh, Colonel, but you've got it wrong. Ming the Merciless works with the Krauts. You have got to read the comics." Several sets of eyes trained on the technical sergeant. Newkirk finally pulled off his hat and swatted Carter on the head.

Hogan said, "Alright, so we're looking for little green men."

Kinchloe asked, "Colonel, what about those jokers that walked up to the gate?"

Hogan snapped his fingers and said, "I forgot about those idiots."

Collins casually said, "They're not Krauts."

Hogan said, "I've heard better accents on the Katzenjammer Kids. Alright, back to Barracks 2. Collins, stay out of trouble. I'll go talk to Hans, Fritz, Max and Moritz."

While it would have been more convenient to exit directly from Barracks 3, Hogan did not want to arouse undue attention. Schultz saw them enter Barracks 2 so they had to exit from Barracks 2. As for Collins, the man seemed content to remain in the tunnels.

Hogan did not want to take the nurse but prisoners confined to the cooler were entitled to daily medical inspections in accordance with Article 58 of the Geneva Convention, assuming the new amateurs understood. Schultz was easy enough to bribe with the chocolate. Hogan looked at the three men and sighed. The costumes were impeccable. What went wrong?


	3. Chapter 3 Past Meets Future

Chapter 3: Past Meets Future

Hogan said, "I'm Colonel Robert Hogan, Senior Prisoner of War. This is Lieutenant Colonel Maria Saunders, nurse extraordinaire. I've heard your German and yeah, we know you're not Krauts."

Kirk said, "I thought my German was flawless." McCoy shrugged his shoulders while Chekov tried to hide a smirk.

Hogan laughed, "Right. What are you doing here?"

"You'd never believe me," said Kirk.

Hogan said, "I see. Okay, well, then, I guess the Krauts can have you."

Kirk said, _"_ _Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me. Your rod and your staff, they comfort me._ Amen. Thank you for burying Lieutenant Carlisle."

Hogan stood momentarily dumbstruck. This man knew he buried Carlisle. He must have been hiding in the woods, possibly trying to figure out how to make contact. Did he see Hogan and his men enter the camp? Hogan said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kirk said, "I'm in over my head. I've got a man missing and I need to find him. Did Lieutenant Carlisle say anything before he died?"

Hogan asked, "Why should I trust you? You're wearing Kraut uniforms."

Kirk said, "Okay, fine. Don't trust me. Somehow you managed to get out of camp. You found Lieutenant Carlisle and you did a decent thing. Instead of escaping, you returned to this place and now you're interrogating me. Why should I trust you?"

Saunders said, "Recognition codes."

"Whatever that is, I'm sure I don't have one," said Kirk.

Hogan asked, "Who were you looking for?"

"A lost man," said Kirk. "Seemed reasonable if the German Nazis found him that they'd bring him here."

Hogan looked at Saunders and the two had nearly identical quizzical looks on their faces. While pilots would eventually end up in a Luftstalag, usually the first stop involved interrogations by the SS or Gestapo. That did not bother the two as much as the way the man spoke. Something seemed peculiar with the speech pattern. What good American failed to acknowledge the enemy as Krauts? Why refer to Krauts as German Nazis?

Hogan finally said, "Who are you? Really – and don't con me."

Kirk said, "I'm Captain James T. Kirk. This is Ensign Chekov and Doctor McCoy."

Saunders rolled her eyes and said, "Damn Navy can't do a damn thing right. Okay, sailors, better keep your mouths shut. The Krauts made you, Colonel Hogan made you, everyone between here and Berlin is going to make you as _not a Kraut_."

Kirk raised an eyebrow and said, "But I'm not Kraut."

Hogan felt a headache and pressed his hand against his face. He finally said, "I would give anything for a shot of good whiskey right about now. Oh and Florence, knock it off with the damn swearing. It just doesn't sound right coming from you."

Kirk had no time for idle conversation. He asked, "What did Lieutenant Carlisle say? It's important. I need to find a missing man."

Hogan said, "He was slightly delirious. He wanted to go to Command."

Saunders said, "He wanted to get to Starfleet Command."

Hogan turned to Saunders and said, "You're a nurse. He babbled that Starfleet bit."

Saunders said, "It was the head trauma. He was coherent but wasn't making any sense."

"Like a woman," teased Hogan.

Saunders shook her head and said, "They watched the star going supernova. They were in a shuttle? _Calculus_ exploded. _Pythagoras_ tried escaping but they failed. Colonel, what was that strange word he used?"

"Tholians," said Hogan. "Weird."

Saunders said, "That's right. He cried out, NOMAD! Then he just died in my arms."

Kirk understood most of the comments. Somehow the Tholians were involved. Whether or not it was passive or aggressive remained to be seen. He needed more information. He began pacing about the cell in thought.

Hogan said, "I saw pictures of the wreck. I had no idea the Navy used such airplanes."

"It wasn't an airplane," said Kirk. "Oh, it's something you've never before seen, but it most definitely is not an airplane. We've got to get out of here."

Hogan nodded his head. Whatever he was in the middle of, he needed resolved quickly. It made little sense that the Navy was deep inside Germany. The Navy changed the war with its ability to provide portable airbases on the seas. While Hogan could imagine an aircraft launching from a carrier, he could not imagine a recovery team arriving so quickly after a crash.

Kirk had his own problem. The universal translator struggled with the language of the time. It reminded him of high school language arts class where a teacher read Chaucer and the translator struggled to render it in modern English. It was a span of one millennium and understandable considering the ever-changing nature of language. Kirk did not think three hundred years would remain a problem with the translator.

Saunders said, "Sir, we'll need to send a message to his CO."

Hogan said, "Sit tight, fellows. We'll figure this out. Best if you keep quiet. The Krauts are probably arranging to send you off to the SS. They'll find you guilty of espionage seeing how you're wearing Kraut uniforms and tried passing off as Gestapo."

Kirk said, "I see. What's the penalty?"

Hogan looked shocked. He found his voice and said, "Firing squad." He looked at the man's face. Whoever was this Kirk fellow, he genuinely seemed to not realize such a consequence. He added, "This is no place for amateurs. I don't know what crashed along the river or how you got here so quickly but this is enemy territory."

Schultz called, "Fraulein! Are they healthy?"

Hogan quietly said, "Our time's up. We have to go. I'll be back."

Saunders said, "Hardly."

Schultz approached and said, "They look healthy to me."

Saunders said, "I'll bet you two chocolate bars that they're not."

"Gambling is verboten," Schultz proudly said. Changing his tone he added, "Two chocolate bars?"

Hogan teased, "They'll be gone by morning."

"Probably sooner than that," said Kirk.

"Jolly jokers," said Schultz. He led Hogan and Saunders out of the cooler. When he returned to guard the cell, he found it empty.

#TOS x HH#

"Thank goodness for the subcutaneous transponders," said Kirk as he stood on the transporter platform.

McCoy said, "That was close."

Chekov said, "I thought they'd never leave."

Spock said, "Welcome back."

Kirk said, "We've got problems. Spock, see what you can find out about an American pilot, a Colonel Robert Hogan. There's more to him than meets the eye."

As Kirk exited the Transporter Room, McCoy said, "Jim, you're already interfering too much with the timeline."

Kirk stopped and said, "We have to find Doctor Barber. We don't know what we're doing. We need help. Somehow that man escaped a prisoner of war camp and buried Lieutenant Carlisle. Somehow he returned back to that camp without being detected. Spock, no one believes we're German."

Kirk tried analyzing the events. The Germans figured out immediately there was a problem with the translator. Despite his acting skills, he was captured. He had no modern technology with him except a communicator sewn in the lining of his jacket and the subcutaneous transponder injected at his wrist, which allowed Spock to lock on the landing party.

While Kirk did not relish walking about the ship in Nazi uniform, he knew he needed to go back down to the surface. He saw strange looks as he entered the bridge. Kirk joined Spock at the science station and saw a picture of Hogan on the viewer. Spock said, "Colonel Robert E. Hogan, United States Army Air Corps, born January 20, 1905, serial number O-876707."

"Air Corps?"

Spock said, "The Air Corps preceded the Air Forces as divisions within the United States Army until forming an independent branch as the United States Air Force."

Kirk said, "I see."

Spock continued, "The records of the period are declassified but incomplete. Colonel Hogan led an outfitting and embarkation center within the compound of a prisoner of war camp. He assisted hundreds of escaping Allied personnel to flee Nazi Germany. He maintained regular contact with London and routinely participated in missions involving espionage as well as sabotage."

Kirk said, "I see."

Spock said, "There is a report of an incident with a downed craft at the Fränkische Saale that Colonel Hogan investigated. He indicated nothing of interest or value was recovered by the Third Reich."

Kirk asked, "Is that all?"

Spock said, "Correct."

Kirk said, "Well, let's hope it stays that way. That's a good sign we get out of this alright."

Spock said, "Logic dictates caution."

Kirk said, "Of course. I need to get back down there. We have to find Doctor Barber. Spock, the universal translator is not accurately translating to the period language."

Spock said, "I will make an adjustment."

#TOS x HH#

Hogan sighed as the guards scrambled looking for the escaped prisoners. Maybe he underestimated the amateurs. Somehow, they managed to escape the confines of the cooler and then the camp without anyone noticing. While the Krauts could be easily fooled, Hogan's men maintained an excellent security system. If the sailors had been in the cell with the escape tunnel, he could have reasoned they discovered and used it.

He reported in to Klink, who angrily paced about his office. Hogan said, "Wow, you're upset. I can come back."

"Sit," said Klink as he pointed to a chair. Hogan sat and Klink returned to his usual spot behind the desk. Klink said, "You spoke with the prisoners."

Hogan said, "Colonel Saunders was checking on their health in accordance with Article 58 of the Geneva Convention. I never send her in alone."

Klink said, "That only applies to military prisoners, not spies."

Hogan asked, "What makes you think they were spies?"

Klink laughed, "Don't try my patience. Their German was terrible."

Hogan said, "That _proves_ they weren't spies. Think about it, Kommandant. If they were spies, their German would have been impeccable – even _you_ would have been fooled."

Klink stroked his chin and said, "You're right."

Hogan said, "These guys were just airmen who escaped from somewhere, got lost, tried blending in, and took a wrong turn at Albuquerque trying to get to Pismo Beach."

Klink said, "If they were _that_ stupid, how did they escape?"

Hogan said, "You're right. They really _are_ Gestapo trying to get you to think they were Americans pretending to _be_ Germans. They had you totally fooled."

"You're not helping," sighed Klink.

As much as Hogan wanted to alleviate Klink's concerns, he had a genuine problem. He could not offer a plausible explanation as to what happened to the three prisoners. Hogan was not involved with their escape. Somehow, they managed on their own. It presented a problem for his operation. If they were credible enough as Gestapo, he could explain it away as a Gestapo trick.

Klink remained determined to find the men. He had a perfect record. He was not about to suffer such an indignity at the hands of apparent amateurs, yet the idea of the men really being Gestapo seemed just as irritating. It was another example of strangeness, which meant Hogan knew more than what he was telling.

Hogan said, "I'm sure they'll turn up."

Klink swore, "They'd better turn up or I'll confine you to the cooler until the end of the war."

Hogan said, "Hey! That's not fair! They're not even my men. In fact, they might be your men. I bet it's some kind of a joke that went wrong and now the guy behind it is too scared that you'll send him to the Russian front if he confesses."

Klink said, "I would spare him that if it kept my perfect record intact."

"Let me see what I can find out," said Hogan as he stood.

"Then I'll have him SHOT!"

"Okay," said Hogan as he saluted. He waited until Klink begrudgingly returned the salute before leaving the room. Yes, this was upsetting things at camp and Hogan could not stand for that. He returned to Barracks 2 and saw his men eating a hasty lunch. LeBeau managed despite the confinement to barracks.

Kinchloe said, "The Kommandant doesn't seem happy."

Hogan sat at the table and LeBeau poured a cup of coffee. He said, "Those Navy guys are ruining everything. Collins, why are you still here?"

Collins calmly said, "The woods are crawling with Krauts and you want to know why I'm still here. Are you sure those guys are Navy?"

Hogan said, "No, I'm not. I had a five minute conversation. They had no recognition codes. London doesn't know a damned thing. What about you?"

"Clueless," said Collins.

Hogan sarcastically said, "Finally! Something we agree on." If Collins was about to say something, he reconsidered when he saw Kinchloe clinch his fists.

Saunders said, "Colonel, we have to find them. They're looking for a lost man. They know more than what they told us. They might know where to find your little green men."

Hogan said, "Right now I don't care about little green men. Collins can't live in the tunnels indefinitely. We have an excellent operation. Klink will not rest until those three are found."

Olsen casually said, "Schultz is coming."

If Collins was in an Army uniform, Hogan would not have bothered hiding him. As he came dressed in his Gestapo costume, Hogan had to take action. Schultz could be trusted to a certain extent but Hogan knew when the sergeant of the guard would refuse to suspend believability. Collins quickly ducked into the tunnel.

LeBeau cheerfully said, "What's up Schultzie?"

Schultz said, "Confinement is over."

Hogan smiled, "What's going on?"

Schultz said, "I have no idea. They disappeared into thin air. They reappeared out of thin air. The three strangers are in the cooler."

Hogan shook his head and said, "That is strange."

Schultz said, "The SS will be here in a few hours to take them away."

As the guard left, Hogan furrowed his brow in thought. Men did not disappear into thin air. Someone was orchestrating events. While Collins arrived alone, Hogan still suspected the man knew more than what he insinuated. Someone else must have arrived with Collins and interviewed the men.

Hogan said, "I smell Airborne."

Saunders said, "You don't need to blame my unit."

"Get Collins back up here," said Hogan.

Hogan quietly fumed as Kinchloe went to bring back the ersatz Airborne officer. Why was it taking so long? He sent Newkirk, no return, then LeBeau, and finally Carter. Why were men disappearing? He decided he had to investigate, but the team slowly returned. He said, "Well?"

Kinchloe said, "Reynolds saw him go out the emergency tunnel."

Hogan turned to Saunders and posed, "You were saying?"

Saunders said, "You don't need to blame – oh, I get it."

Olsen casually said, "Looks like Klink is headed to the cooler."

Hogan dared not intercept Klink in the compound. Instead, he elected to use the tunnels. The sailors were in the wrong cell but he climbed up anyway. He listened as Klink boasted of having a perfect record. The SS were coming to take away the men. Then he listened as Kirk's German speech dramatically and unexplainably improved.

"We are not who you think we are," said Kirk.

Klink said, "I suppose you're really Gestapo. Try again."

Kirk said, "We're on a secret mission. Last night, an unidentified flying object crashed into the river."

Klink said, "I've already heard about that."

Kirk said, "You're delaying me from completing my assignment. That was no airplane that crashed. Do you know where it came from?"

Hogan realized Kirk suddenly had a savviness about him that he failed to demonstrate earlier. He drew in Klink to the story he concocted of a flying saucer from Mars abducting humans. Kirk further explained that one of the Martians escaped custody and was running around the woods somewhere. Kirk's orders were to find the Martian and bring it to Berlin for study.

For a moment, Hogan thought Klink might actually release the sailors from the cell. However, the Kommandant reverted to his true nature. Klink was afraid. He was going to wait for the SS. Hogan listened and knew Klink left. It was a decent con job. Hogan remembered the famous Mercury Theatre on the Air broadcast in 1938 where radio convinced a number of persons Martians landed and intended to invade.

While Hogan did not hear the actual broadcast, it was legendary for creating mass panic. Then he thought about it. He did not recollect mass panic, but the newspapers reported extensive interviews with concerned citizens. The idea of little green men invading the Bad Kissingen Forest had an appeal that Hogan appreciated. Yes, this sailor named Kirk was cleverer than he realized.

Chekov asked, "How do we make contact with Colonel Hogan?"

Kirk said, "I'm hoping he makes contact with us. That officer looks scared."

McCoy said, "It's an extremely oppressive regime. He's following orders."

Kirk said, "We need to get out of here. Chekov – the door."

Chekov said, "No one."

Hogan heard a strange chirruping sound and then, "Kirk to _Enterprise_. Spock, are you there?"

"Affirmative," replied Spock.

Hogan shook his head. Somehow, the sailors managed to hide a small radio. They contacted their ship. He needed their frequency.

Kirk said, "I need to know how to establish contact with Colonel Hogan."

Spock said, "Records indicate his code name as Papa Bear."

Kirk said, "Alright, thanks Mister Spock."

McCoy asked, "What makes you think he'll trust you?"

Kirk said, "He's got to. The fate of the entire world depends on it."

Chekov said, "If the Nazis win the war, it's the end of everything we know."

Russian? Hogan thought that was the accent. What strange men banded together on a peculiar mission in his district? He heard Langenscheidt checking on the prisoners and decided to return to Barracks 2. These men needed his help – they just did not know how to ask for it.

Hogan thought about exploiting the clever lie. One thing remained constant. Kirk was determined to find a missing man. He visited Kinchloe at the switchboard, who handed him several pages of transcribed telephone calls. He listened in with Kinchloe as Klink contacted the SS with an updated report about the men's allegations. The SS would not arrive until after dark.

As he read the pages, Hogan said, "This is not simple."

Kinchloe said, "Tell me about it."

Hogan said, "Somehow those sailors are communicating with their ship. See if you can find out the frequency. It's got to be close. They were talking not using Morse code."

Kinchloe asked, "Any idea which ship?"

Hogan said, " _Enterprise_."

Kinchloe smiled, "Make my job easy, thank you sir. I'll contact London."

Hogan returned to the barracks. He needed a plan. He had to intercept the SS and take custody of the sailors. Kirk clearly needed help and had some awareness of his operation. While Hogan understood secrecy between various units and military organizations, he realized such secrecy could be an Achilles heel.

The plan proved simple and reliable. Hogan would allow the SS men to retrieve the sailors. Klink needed signed copies of the orders releasing the prisoners to the SS to exonerate him of complicity in the escape. His men would lie in wait for the SS, overtaking their truck through brute force and liberating the sailors. Once achieve, he would bring in the men to the tunnels and plan the recovery and rescue of the missing man.

As Hogan stood in formation for the last roll call, he knew he could pull it off. The SS had not yet arrived. It was a standard formation lacking any interruptions. Once dismissed, the men returned to the barracks. Hogan wanted to join his men but could not risk Klink summoning him.

"Be careful," said Hogan.

As Newkirk put on his Wehrmacht helmet he said, "It'll be alright, Governor. We've done this hundreds of times."

Carter said, "I hope these sailors don't foul up things." He buttoned his overcoat.

LeBeau said, "Piece of strudel."

Hogan said, "Don't get cocky. These guys don't know what exactly goes on here but they know about me and they know there's an operation. Good luck."

The three men made their way out of the emergency tunnel costumed as infantrymen. Hogan always worried about his team. He returned to the barracks. All he could do was wait. He stared into the half empty cup of coffee.

Olsen said, "Right, here we go. A truck just pulled up to the Kommandantur."

Hogan took over at the sink periscope. After a few minutes, he watched as guards escorted the sailors to the truck. Klink acted with extreme deference to the SS. Very soon Hogan would have those men free. He watched until the truck pulled away and smiled.

Kinchloe came up from the tunnels and said, "Sir, we have a problem."

"Spill it," said Hogan.

Kinchloe said, "Sir, according to London, the _Enterprise_ is currently in the Pacific Theater. There's no possible way these men came from that ship. Even if by some stretch of the imagination they did, there's no way they're communicating with it."

Hogan tried hiding his shock. He had a team ready to liberate the sailors. Were they sailors? Did they know Hogan would be listening? He suddenly feared for his men. He said, "Damn it! We've been played."

Olsen asked, "Do you want me to bring the guys back?"

Hogan slowly nodded his head. He watched as Olsen made his way into the tunnel. What had he done?


	4. Chapter 4 Bad Timing

Chapter 4: Bad Timing

"They should be along any minute," Newkirk whispered.

LeBeau said, "Good thing it's just one truck. How many men do you suppose they have?"

Newkirk said, "The driver, an officer, and at least two guards in the back of the truck."

Carter said, "Easy."

Newkirk said, "Don't jinx it."

The men understood. Even though they operated fake check points as matter of routine when needed, anything could go wrong. The SS were not as easily fooled as the camp guards. The men heard the truck and took their places on the road. Carter and LeBeau trained their machine guns while Newkirk approached the cab as the truck stopped.

The driver snapped, "What's going on?"

Newkirk said, "Haven't you heard? There are little green men running around the woods. We have orders to inspect all vehicles."

"Nein," said the driver. "You are interfering with my orders to transport dangerous prisoners."

"It will only take a moment," said Newkirk. "Unless you are hiding something I shouldn't see?"

"Be quick about it," said the man in the passenger seat as he alit from the truck. "Hiding something – bah!"

Carter remained in front of the truck while Newkirk and LeBeau went to the back along with the passenger, a lieutenant. So far so good. Newkirk climbed up the back of the truck and looked inside.

The lieutenant asked, "Satisfied?"

LeBeau menacingly said, "Everybody out of the truck." He trained his machine gun on the lieutenant.

Newkirk did not want a firefight but the lieutenant had other ideas as he pulled out his pistol. Newkirk reciprocated and fired. The lieutenant fell back and Newkirk ducked just as the guards inside the truck began firing.

If the truck left, they would have no hope of recovering the sailors. Newkirk snapped, "Shoot the tires!" Carter had no choice but to shoot the driver. Things were out of control and the team needed a decisive win. One of the guards tried escaping the back of the truck and LeBeau fired. Then it was quiet.

Newkirk called, "Come on out. There's no place for you to go."

"I will shoot them," replied the guard.

LeBeau said, "The truck can't move. It has six flat tires."

Newkirk heard a scuffle inside the truck. He trained his weapon on the tailgate. A figure cautiously emerged. He said, "Bloody good show, chaps."

Kirk said, "He's knocked out."

"Grab his weapon and let's get the hell out of here," said Carter.

Newkirk said, "Come on. Someone's bound to have heard the gunfire."

The three men hurried to pull the dead to the side of the road. Newkirk looked at the unconscious guard. He thought about shooting the guard but could not do it. If the man were awake and firing, he would not think twice about it. As the guard was unconscious, he dragged the body out of the truck and to the side of the road.

Newkirk hissed, "This way." The men hurried through the woods. Newkirk almost ran into Olsen. He snapped, "Watch it!"

Olsen said, "These guys ain't legit."

Newkirk silently swore. Then he said, "In for a penny. Come on." It was too late. LeBeau headed into the tunnel and one of the men followed. Newkirk motioned for the others to proceed, pausing long enough to evade the search light. He made sure all were inside before he entered the tunnel. He saw Hogan standing with a pistol along with Kinchloe and Wilson. LeBeau and Carter trained their weapons on the men.

"Everybody take it nice and slow," said Hogan. "Who are you guys?"

Kirk said, "Captain James T. Kirk."

Hogan said, "Try another one."

Kirk said, "I need your help."

Hogan said, "I heard what you said to the Kommandant. I also heard you talking with someone named Mister Spock. You want me to think you're with the _Enterprise_ but she's in the Pacific Theater."

Kirk said, "I never said that."

Hogan said, "How do you know about us?"

Kirk shrugged, "Well, it's a little difficult to explain."

"Try me," glared Hogan.

Kirk said, "Alright. We really are with the _Enterprise_ but not the aircraft carrier. Our ship has the same name."

Hogan said, "And you expect me to believe the Navy lacks originality in naming its ships?"

"We're not with the Navy," said Kirk. "You're not going to believe me."

McCoy said, "Careful, Jim. This guy's a decent fellow in the middle of an indecent war. He'll shoot you. Can't you see it in his eyes?"

Kirk looked at the men and focused on Hogan. He had no right to be there. Spock had no luck tracking down Doctor Barber. Every minute he lingered in the past, he risked interfering with the timeline. Yet now he faced certain death, unable to escape.

Hogan glared, "I'm waiting."

Kirk sighed, "Very well. We're here by accident. One of our vessels suffered a calamity and crashed in the river."

"It came from the sky," said Hogan.

"That's where our ship is," said Kirk. "It's orbiting the planet right now."

While his men looked astonished at hearing such a thing, Hogan thought it an elaborate ruse. He calmly said, "That's quite a fish tale you've got. You're from outer space."

Kirk said, "I was born in Iowa. I just happen to work in outer space. We need to find our missing man. If the Nazis find him, who knows what they'll do to find out our secrets. It will change the course of the war in favor of a Nazi victory. I can't let that happen. I need you to trust me. Once we find our man, we'll leave. You can safely continue your operation and know that things will happen as they should happen."

Hogan said, "If I contact London?"

Kirk said, "They can't verify what I'm telling you. They don't know. It's better that everything think there are little green men running around the place."

Hogan said, "I saw pictures of the bodies. One of them wasn't human."

"You have to forget about it," said Kirk.

Hogan knew he was in way over his head. He suspected Kirk withheld information yet he genuinely did not like the Krauts. Hogan thought about his men. What did Kirk's man know that could turn the tides in favor of an Axis victory? He finally said, "It appears that I have no choice."

Kirk said, "I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you more."

Hogan cautiously lowered his pistol and asked, "Any ideas where your man is?"

"None," said Kirk. "I'm taking a big risk connecting with you. I've no idea where to look."

Hogan said, "If the Krauts have him, he'd most likely be at Gestapo Headquarters."

Kinchloe asked, "Should I contact Little John?"

Hogan sighed, "Yeah, contact that idiot." He turned to Kirk and asked, "What's your man's name?"

Kirk replied, "Doctor Floyd Barber."

"A physician?"

Kirk said, "He's not that kind of doctor."

Hogan shook his head and said, "This just keeps getting better and better. He's a rocket scientist, isn't he?"

Kirk looked puzzled, trying to understand the colloquialism. He finally said, "In a manner of speaking, yes."

Olsen rolled his eyes and said, "This guy's a dumb ass."

Carter said, "More like a double dumb ass."

"That's enough," said Hogan. "Follow me."

Two commanding officers from different generations and backgrounds needed to be in charge of the situation. The men had to make certain concessions. Kirk did not know much about Hogan, whereas Hogan knew nothing about Kirk. Hogan dare not bring the men into the barracks. Among other things, they were dressed as Gestapo. He needed clothing for them.

Hogan had his men set up spare mattresses and blankets. He went to the radio and hovered over Kinchloe as the radioman transcribed the coded message. Little John was unaware of any new prisoners in local custody or otherwise captured in the last twenty-four hours. He was expecting to interrogate the men retrieved by the SS from Stalag 13.

Kinchloe smiled, "Should I tell him they're here?"

Hogan said, "Nah. It's our little secret for now." He felt no regret. Collins often knew things Hogan did not, nor did the Airborne officer care to share unless he needed something. It remained a sore point between the two men. They were supposed to be on the same side. Hogan suspected that if he took Collins into his confidence, the man would foul up things.

As he went to check on the strange space sailors, Hogan saw Kirk speaking into a strange device that fit nicely in the palm of his hand. He heard the voice belonging to the mysterious Mister Spock. Was he compromised?

Kirk said, "Relax. Mister Spock is doing what he can in an attempt to locate Doctor Barber."

Hogan said, "I've never seen that kind of technology."

Kirk said, "Neither have the Nazis. I hope you better appreciate my situation. They can't get this. They can't interrogate Doctor Barber."

Hogan thought, _what have I gotten myself into?_ He asked, "What now?"

Kirk replied, "I want to look around the crash site and see if there are any clues."

Hogan said, "Alright. Kinch, contact the Underground. We need a ride."

#TOS x HH#

The idea of riding around in the middle of the night on a strange mission did not sit well with Hogan. The Underground agent was professional and did not ask any questions. Hogan and the local Underground had an excellent working relationship. Road blocks to the area had been removed, but Hogan exercised caution. They parked the truck in the woods and walked a quarter of the mile to the site.

No one seemed interested in the area. Maybe Hogan was overreacting. He watched as Kirk and his men looked around the area. What did they hope to find? If there was anything of value, the Krauts would have found it already.

After half an hour Hogan said, "There's nothing here."

Kirk sighed, "You're right." He needed a clue. It did not make sense. He said, "Lieutenant Carlisle was dying but managed to escape on foot several miles."

Hogan said, "You're thinking he had help."

McCoy said, "It's possible but why wouldn't Doctor Barber stay with the lieutenant?"

Hogan scoffed, "Maybe he didn't want to be found. When I bailed from my bomber, I sure as hell didn't want the Krauts to find me."

Kirk reasoned that was likely. Doctor Barber would want to avoid contaminating the timeline. Yet Kirk was already contaminating the situation with his presence and involving the local residents. What if Hogan was originally on a different mission? The timeline could already be changing. Kirk had no real way to be certain.

Hogan did not appreciate walking around in the middle of the woods on a wild goose chase. Whoever was Barber, he was long gone. No man would remain in an area inundated with so many soldiers. He felt that his bomber pilot's logic made good sense. If his plane crashed inside friendly territory, he would want to remain nearby to effect his greatest chances of rescue. Inside enemy territory, his best hope was to flee to avoid capture.

The team hiked through the woods. Hogan led them to the road where they found Carlisle. He did not want to linger in case Wagner was conducting training exercises. Kirk experienced déjà vu and immediately dismissed it. He had really been at this place the prior night when he tracked Carlisle.

"It's a dead end," said Kirk.

Hogan said, "Well, we've done all we can. We've got to get back to camp. Come on."

Kirk needed a plan. He had no idea what to do next. He reluctantly returned to camp with Hogan. He was tired and wanted his own bed but he knew if he simply disappeared that Hogan would not trust him. For now, he needed help.

Kinchloe approached Hogan and said, "Colonel, we've got trouble."

Hogan asked, "What is it?"

Kinchloe said, "Little John."

Hogan asked, "Where is he?"

As Collins approached he said, "These must be the missing men."

Hogan groaned, "What are you doing here?"

Collins said, "I heard three prisoners went missing. These them?"

"Such wonderful command of the English language," said Hogan. "These them? What? Are you in primary school?"

Collins said, "Okay, have it your way, Hogan. I had a feeling you intercepted the prisoners. You look like you need a shave and a haircut. Have two bits?"

While the reference was lost on Kirk, Hogan understood. He asked, "Where's Doctor Barber?"

"No please? I thought pilots were gentlemen," said Collins.

Hogan said, "I don't have time for your games. The sooner I find Barber, the sooner these guys can go home. We are on the same side, right?"

Collins said, "We are on the same side."

The comment failed to reassure Hogan. 82nd Airborne may have been the finest paratroopers but provided the worst espionage support to the war effort. At times, Hogan thought Collins was going rogue. He and Saunders were the last surviving members of a team, with Collins infiltrating the local Gestapo and Saunders a prisoner of war. Hogan did not want either in his operational area.

Hogan sternly said, "Where is Doctor Barber?"

Collins said, "He's at Gestapo Headquarters. Hochstetter picked him up at the Saaleck Castle a couple of hours ago. He's singing like a canary too. Apparently, he wants a membership in the Uranium Club."

Chekov asked, "What is the Uranium Club?"

Hogan shook his head and said, "Atomic scientists. They're constantly discussing nuclear fission and ways to apply their theories to practical use."

McCoy said, "You mean bombs."

Collins said, "We have a bingo, ladies and gentlemen!"

Kirk began thinking. He assumed whatever happened with _Pythagoras_ and _Calculus_ was accidental. It never occurred to him that it was a deliberate attempt to alter the timeline. Barber must have realized he was not the only time traveler who survived. While the Germans would have failed to understand what happened to the wreckage, Barber would realize someone transported away the evidence.

What purpose could a man have in altering history such that the Nazis win?

Kirk finally said, "Where is Gestapo Headquarters?"

"It's late," said Collins.

Hogan said, "I don't care how late it is. We have a defector to neutralize."

Kirk said, "I have someone who can get him out without being detected. I just need to know where this place is that Doctor Barber is at."

Hogan and his men laughed. Hogan said, "Gestapo Headquarters is like a fortress. You can't just walk in there without a plan."

"Oh, I have a plan," said Kirk.

Hogan shrugged and indicated for the men to follow. He had maps of the local area. Just as important, Hogan had rough diagrams of Gestapo Headquarters. It was not a place Hogan relished visiting but he had been there enough to rescue captured operatives.

Kirk studied the diagrams. Maybe he did not have a plan. He needed to contact _Enterprise_ but was loath to do it in front of so many people. All he needed was a good transporter lock. He looked at his men. Not telepathic but they understood the situation. Kirk was concerned too many historical figures were involved in this scenario.

Kirk asked, "Which cell would they put him in?"

The men laughed. Hogan said, "Take your pick. That's even assuming they'd put him in a cell. If your man is fully cooperating, they might even be treating him to dinner and a floorshow."

Kirk started heading back down the tunnel to the tree stump exit. He began climbing the ladder but Hogan grabbed his jacket. Kirk said, "You said it very plainly, Colonel. He has to be neutralized."

Hogan said, "You're going to need a gun."

"Oh, you're all a bunch of amateurs," sighed Collins.

Hogan said, "Come on."

The idea of having the locals join him did not sit well with Kirk. What he needed at the moment was privacy. He had to contact _Enterprise_. Carlisle exhibited signs of theta radiation contamination as did the deceased. Barber probably did as well. Kirk could scan for it, but not in the presence of Hogan or his men. He already said too much when he told Hogan that _Enterprise_ was in orbit.

Collins had a car, but not everyone would fit. He and Hogan took the front seat. Kirk and Chekov took the back seat. McCoy had to return to the tunnels, but Kirk hoped he tacitly understood he had to return to _Enterprise_.

#TOS x HH#

McCoy two found himself in the familiar embrace of the transporter beams. He materialized and let out a sigh of relief. Scotty looked at his assistant and then at Spock as the Vulcan entered the transporter room.

McCoy said, "Doctor Barber reportedly is cooperating with the Germans."

"Fascinating," said Spock.

McCoy grumbled, "There's nothing fascinating about it at all. He's changing history."

"Doctor Barber is dead," said Spock. The first officer turned around and left the transporter room. McCoy looked at Scotty before following Spock into the hallway.

McCoy said, "What do you mean he's dead?"

Spock said, "We discovered his body in a cargo bin within the shuttlecraft."

McCoy said, "Then who in the devil is at Gestapo Headquarters that the captain is trying to rescue?"

Spock calmly said, "Captain John Christopher."

McCoy snapped, "Who in the blazes is he?"

"Captain of the _Calculus_ ," said Spock as he entered the lift.

McCoy said, "That doesn't make any sense."

Spock said, "Captain Christopher may be suffering a mental incapacity. _Calculus_ was engaged in time dilation experimentation. Starfleet was unaware of his experiments. Doctor Barber and the others were complicit until they learned Captain Christopher intended to travel in time to alter history."

McCoy asked, "Why?"

Spock said, "The security footage is badly damaged from the crash. It was enough for me to conduct additional investigation. Captain Christopher has an ancestral relative in the immediate area."

"Well spit it out man," said McCoy said.

Spock raised an eyebrow and said, "Spitting is an illogical course of action considering…"

"Never mind that," said McCoy. "Tell us who the relative is."

Spock said, "Wilhelm Klink." The men entered the bridge and Spock headed to his familiar station.

McCoy said, "Klink – isn't that the leader of the prisoner camp?"

Spock activated a monitor revealing a picture of Klink and said, "Correct. Oberst Wilhelm Klink was tried but found not guilty of crimes against humanity during the Nuremberg Trials. He maintained a perfect record of no successful escapes from his command at Luftstalag 13, which attracted the attention of the Allied authorities. His defense lawyer argued military incompetence, citing as evidence the embarkation, outfitting, and sabotage operation led by Colonel Robert Hogan at Luftstalag 13."

McCoy cried, "That was over three centuries ago!"

"Yesterday is tomorrow," said Spock. "May I remind you that we are in the past, which is currently the present."

"Don't confuse me with your tenses," said McCoy. "I'm just a humble country doctor. What does Captain Christopher intend?"

Spock said, "Logic suggests that Captain Christopher intends to restore his family honor, despite the illogical outcome that will follow."

Could a man be so driven as to allow Hitler to win the war? It was an insane premise. Who had such an egocentric attitude? McCoy listened as Spock described the operatives in the area as one might list performers in a libretto. If Christopher helped Klink expose the network, the officer would be a true hero to the Third Reich.


	5. Chapter 5 In the Nick of Time

Chapter 5: In the Nick of Time

Klink needed a moment. He wanted to sleep but the telephone call was urgent. He half-staggered to his office and sat behind his desk. He picked up the telephone and said, "Heil Hitler."

"Listen carefully and don't say a word," said a mysterious male voice. "Your office is bugged. Colonel Hogan is outside the wire. If you value your career and reputation, conduct a surprise barracks inspection."

Klink snapped, "Who is this?"

"A friend of the family," said the voice. The telephone line went dead.

"Hello? Hello?" Klink hung up the telephone. No one escaped from his camp. He had a perfect record. It must have been a joke of some sort. Who was behind it?

Klink returned to his quarters and dressed. He wanted to go back to sleep but reasoned it was better to investigate instead of ignore the strange warning. If Hogan was in bed, which Klink fully expected, all it meant was Klink losing a little sleep. If Hogan had escaped, Klink could recover the man and maintain his perfect record.

The night sergeant complied with Klink's orders. Schultz soon joined his commanding officer along with a squad of men. Klink sighed heavily as he approached Barracks 2. He felt foolish but proceeded. As the guards entered the barracks, the prisoners reacted with insults to the intrusion.

Klink snapped, "Colonel Hogan, come out here this instant." Prisoners looked at each other. Schultz went to Hogan's door and knocked. Klink said, "Open it."

Schultz opened the door and entered the room. He came out and said, "He isn't in there."

Klink felt instant dismay. He asked, "Where is Colonel Hogan?" He looked around at the faces of the prisoners, who looked at each other hoping for an answer. Then he said, "Schultz, count the men. Who else is missing?"

Schultz did a count and said, "All present."

"Dummkopf," said Klink. "They're not all present if Hogan is missing. Line up the prisoners. Formation – now!"

Klink went outside and watched as guards assembled prisoners from the barracks. He paced back and forth. How could Hogan do this to him? Many prisoners had looks of surprise or annoyance. He looked at the men of Barracks 2. Yes, they knew something.

"I know the way!"

Klink looked at Saunders as one of the guards prodded at her with his rifle. He snapped, "We are not barbarians!" He watched as she joined the formation in front of Barracks 2. He saw the brief look of realization on her face. Whatever Hogan was up to, Klink was convinced she was not complicit.

The barracks guards began rendering their reports. The only missing prisoner was Hogan. The dogs were already loosed in the woods with handlers and details of men searching for Hogan. Klink felt betrayed. Hogan was at times a friend but he was still the enemy. Whoever called Klink knew something.

Klink snapped, "Confine everyone to the barracks! Fraulein, come with me."

Saunders said, "Me?"

Klink said, "You are the senior ranking prisoner of war at the moment."

Saunders muttered under her breath, "Great. Someone finally noticed my rank."

Klink said nothing as he entered the Kommandantur. He bade Saunders to sit. She wore sleeping attire and a robe and had a blanket wrapped around her. He said, "I'm disappointed in Colonel Hogan."

Saunders said, "It's every officer's duty to escape."

"Not yours," said Klink. "Where would he go?"

"Hofbrau," said Saunders. "He probably wanted a drink."

Klink said, "Do you take me for a fool? The Hofbrau is closed."

Saunders asked, "What time is it?"

"Very nearly four in the morning," said Klink.

Saunders shook her head, "Okay, you've got me on that one."

"He left you behind," said Klink.

Saunders said, "I'm a girl. I'm sure he may have wanted to but in the end would have dismissed the idea. I'm not as fast or strong. Are you sure he's not in camp?"

Klink said, "I think the men in Barracks 2 know something."

Saunders said, "Well, if they do, they won't tell me."

"Because you're a girl and girls can't keep secrets," said Klink. He realized the statement came across as extremely haughty. He softened his tone and continued, "You do have secrets. You've yet to share such things. One day you will realize your country is wrong."

Saunders said, "I had rather hoped that would be true of you."

Klink hung up his winter coat and went to the bar. He poured a couple of schnapps and handed one to Saunders. He said, "I must never forget that you are the enemy."

Saunders said, "I know, Herr Kommandant. Look, if it's any consolation, even if I did know where Colonel Hogan was I still wouldn't tell you."

Klink laughed and downed the schnapps. He returned to the bar and said, "This is good stuff."

Saunders said, "You miss him. I knew it! You like him! Oh, a couple of pilots with a common basis of understanding."

"There is mutual respect," said Klink as he sat behind his desk. "He has betrayed that respect."

Saunders said, "Maybe he'll come back. Do you honestly think he would leave behind his men?"

Klink asked, "Are you suggesting he's doing reconnaissance?"

Saunders sighed, "I don't know." She took a drink of the schnapps and added, "You're right. This is good stuff."

The telephone rang, startling both in the office. It was an unusual hour to receive a call. Klink set down his glass and answered, "Heil Hitler."

The mysterious voice said, "You have not found him."

"Nein," said Klink. "Who is this?"

The voice said, "A family friend. Colonel Hogan is making a fool of you. He is on his way to Gestapo Headquarters."

Klink laughed, "Why would he turn himself in?"

"Dummkopf! He's working with the Underground. He intends to help a prisoner escape. Regardless of whether or not he succeeds, he will return to camp."

Klink felt insulted by the comment. He said, "Why would he do such a thing?"

The voice said, "He does it all the time. He's operating a resistance group within your camp. Do not dismiss this. I was right about him being outside the wire. I am right about this. Call Major Hochstetter and alert him."

Klink said, "I am in charge." The line went dead. Klink hung up the telephone in frustration. He called, "Schultz!" The sergeant entered in a fluster. Klink said, "Get Major Hochstetter on the line. I need a talk with him."

Saunders took a sip of the schnapps. Someone found out that Hogan was not in camp. That same person was giving instructions to Klink. Now, he wanted to talk with a man that he greatly feared. Saunders reasoned one plausible explanation: someone was betraying Hogan and his men – but who?

#TOS x HH#

Collins drove past Gestapo Headquarters and no one said a word. He and Hogan understood the problem. Once safely away Collins said, "That's too much activity for this hour of the night."

Hogan said, "You're telling me!"

Collins said, "I can get in and out but you're not dressed for stealth."

Hogan said, "Hey! These guys have a plan, remember?"

Collins said, "Well they'd better start talking because someone alerted Hochstetter."

Kirk asked, "What's Hochstetter?"

"A real high stepper," said Hogan. "He's a real go getter. He'd lick Hitler's boots if he could ever get close enough."

Collins said, "New plan." He stopped the car, pointed to Kirk and said, "You – switch places with Hogan."

Hogan grumbled, "Why do I have to be the sacrificial lamb?" He opened the door and then switched places with Kirk. He said, "This is going to cause problems for me back at camp."

Collins said, "Like I give a damn."

Hogan said, "I'm only going along with this because we've got a man to rescue. Just remember that I outrank you."

Collins said, "Okay."

Hogan said, "Alright, so you bring me in. Then you and the captain go looking for Doctor Barber."

Before Collins could move the car, a strange figure stood in front. Kirk said, "Bones? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," said McCoy.

"Get in the car," hissed Collins.

McCoy entered in the back and said, "Doctor Barber is dead."

Kirk asked, "What do you mean he's dead?"

"Mister Spock found his body," said McCoy.

Kirk said, "Are you telling me this is all for nothing?"

McCoy said, "Not at all. Captain John Christopher is behind all this. He arranged for the crash. He picked this place. He picked this time. Jim – he's related to that camp commander."

Hogan exclaimed, "Colonel Klink?"

Kirk snapped, "How the hell did we miss that?"

Collins said in a singsong manner, "Uh oh, someone's security had a breach."

"Damn it," swore Kirk. "What else?"

McCoy said, "He's about ready to expose the operations."

"I think it's time to go to Spain," said Collins.

"You'll never make it," said McCoy. Collins looked at him. McCoy said, "Captain Christopher knows about Colonel Hogan. He also knows about you."

Kirk asked, "What about us?"

McCoy said, "Mister Spock said to remind you about the original distress message."

Kirk closed his eyes. He thought about the automated message. He realized that whoever recorded it addressed the message to _Enterprise_. There was something else in the works. Kirk knew McCoy was holding back in front of the locals to minimize damage to the timeline. Christopher was altering the timeline for personal advantage. How far did he intend to go?

Hogan said, "The mission is a scrub. This is how it's going to play out. Take me back to camp – in through the front gate. Collins, you tell Klink that you found me. Don't forget to tell him about this John Christopher, an escapee from Luftstalag 9 attempting to impersonate a Gestapo agent. Let's go."

McCoy sighed, "I want to go home."

Collins said, "Just one thing." Hogan looked at him. Collins leaned over the seat, smiled, and then sucker punched Hogan. He said, "He'll never believe us if you're not a little banged up."

"Right," grumbled Hogan.

#TOS x HH#

Saunders poured two more schnapps and said, "This is really good stuff. Here you go."

Klink said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you didn't care about Colonel Hogan."

Saunders said, "Posh!" She sat in the chair and crossed her legs, making sure that one peeked through the slit of the robe. She saw Klink smile. Yes, the man was enjoying the schnapps. She said, "He's not interested in me. Sometimes I think that he thinks I'm a burden. I mean, after all, I do my part. I'm a damn good nurse. The men get sick, I help them get better."

The telephone rang and Klink answered, "Heil Hitler."

Saunders said, "The hell with Hitler! Tell whoever that is to stop calling."

The mysterious voice snapped, "Who is that with you?"

Klink said, "Colonel Saunders."

"He sounds like a woman," said the voice.

"She is a woman," said Klink. "She's an American nurse. She was on a plane that was shot down several months ago. She's my prisoner."

After a brief pause the voice snapped, "A woman in a POW camp? That is impossible! Strange that I did not know this!"

Saunders said, "Hey! I heard that! And I speak German better than you, Fritz. God bless America…"

Klink put one finger in one ear and pressed the telephone handset firmly against the other ear. He said, "I am keeping a special eye on this prisoner."

The voice said, "She shouldn't be there. Get rid of her."

"You'll have to take that up with General Burkhalter," said Klink. He watched as Saunders sat sideways in the chair, her back against the right armrest and her legs playfully kicking from the left armrest.

"Dummkopf! She is a spy!"

Klink said, "Funny you should say that. Major Hochstetter believes the same thing."

The voice said, "Listen carefully, Wilhelm. Someone is making a fool of you. Very soon you shall prove to everyone that no one does that to a Klink! You will be a hero to the Fatherland. As soon as Colonel Hogan is revealed for what he truly is, I shall help you bring further glory to the Third Reich. Any moment now, I will have him in my clutches. Do you understand?"

Klink said, "You've yet to tell me your name."

"I was right about Colonel Hogan not being in camp," said the voice. "There are many things I know."

As the telephone went dead, Klink sighed and placed the handset on the cradle. He was growing tired of the strange calls. Yes, the stranger knew Hogan was missing. Aside from that, the stranger seemed more intent on belittling him. Klink stood at attention at the site of the Gestapo barging into his office with Hogan in tow.

"We found this," said Collins. "I presume he's one of yours?"

Hogan looked at Saunders and said, "Cozy?"

"Oh my God," said Saunders as she stood and looked at Hogan's eye. "Those barbarians!"

"Yes, he's one of mine," sighed Klink. "You caught him at Gestapo Headquarters?"

Collins said, "Headquarters? Why would a prisoner go there? I found him trying to scurry across the highway like a squirrel. I'm trying to find an escaped prisoner from Luftstalag 9, a conniving man named Captain John Christopher. He has the audacity to impersonate the Gestapo!"

Klink said, "I see. Thank you for returning my prisoner. Schultz!"

Langenscheidt anxiously entered and said, "Herr Kommandant! Sergeant Schultz is recalling the search teams!"

"Very good," said Klink. "Take Colonel Hogan to the cooler."

"He needs medical attention," said Saunders.

Klink sighed, "Fine. He may first go to the infirmary." Then he sternly said, "Hogan, I'm disappointed in you."

"Sorry dad," quipped Hogan.

After everyone left the office, Klink sat behind his desk. Someone was trying to make a fool of him. Was it Hochstetter? That man was exhausting. The telephone rang. Klink was tempted to ignore it but decided he should answer in case it was someone important.

"Heil Hitler," said Klink.

"Klink! What is going on? I have my men ready," snapped Hochstetter.

Klink said, "Major Hochstetter, I was just getting ready to call. Someone is trying to make a fool of me."

Hochstetter grumbled, "Oh really?"

Klink said, "Colonel Hogan has been found. I've received a report that an escaped prisoner from Luftstalag 9 is running around impersonating a Gestapo officer."

Hochstetter said, "Really?"

Klink sighed, "Good night and Heil Hitler." He did not wait for a response. Klink hung up the telephone. He finished his schnapps. The telephone rang. He answered, "Heil Hitler."

The mysterious voice said, "Who were you talking to? Your line was busy."

Klink said, "I don't know who you are but I will no longer tolerate your calls. Good night." He slammed down the handset.

#TOS x HH#

Hogan watched as Collins left with the three men. He suspected Saunders had a report of some type considering her interest to check him medically. Langenscheidt was not as easy to manipulate as Schultz, but fortunately the barracks guard arrived and took over for the corporal. They went to the infirmary and Saunders began wiping Hogan's face.

"I take it he did this," she said.

Hogan said, "Yeah, he's a peach."

Saunders quietly said, "Someone's been calling the Kommandant. Whoever it is, he's trying to manipulate him."

Hogan said, "I was afraid of that. Someone's trying to compromise me and Mister Sucker Punch."

Saunders said, "I see. Sergeant Schultz has to take you to the cooler."

"You know what to do," said Hogan.

Normally not entrusted with such things, but Hogan had little choice. Saunders understood. After Schultz returned her to Barracks 3, she waited a few minutes before heading into the tunnels. She saw Baker at the switchboard, not uncommon for the lateness of the hour.

Saunders asked, "Any ideas on what's going on with these phone calls?"

Baker said, "I've been reporting to Sergeant Kinchloe. The last one was a doozy. I think the Kommandant finally wised up. Whoever it is sure doesn't sound happy."

Saunders said, "I see. Thank you, Sergeant."

Baker said, "You might want to get dressed before going upstairs."

Saunders said, "I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern." She went to the ladder to Barracks 2 and knocked, waited for it to be activated, then climbed up into the common room. She saw the men sitting at the table.

Newkirk said, "Something's going on."

Saunders said, "Colonel Hogan is stuck in the cooler for now. Someone's trying to make a fool out of the Kommandant."

Hearing someone climb up the ladder alarmed the men until they realized it was Hogan. He said, "Yeah, they put me in the right cell this time."

"That's quite a shiner," said Carter.

Hogan said, "With love from 82nd Airborne."

Saunders said, "I'm sure he had to make it look good."

"Quit defending him," said Hogan. "Someone's got us running after a red herring."

Carter squinted his eyes and said, "There's no such thing as a red herring."

Hogan said, "Exactly. We've been worried about finding Doctor Floyd Barber but it turns out that he's dead. Someone fooled us, Colonel Collins, and that Captain Kirk. There's a man out there, Captain John Christopher, who is a traitor. Somehow, and I don't know how, he's related to Colonel Klink. That Captain Kirk's outfit suffered a security breach."

LeBeau said, "Where have we heard that before?"

Hogan said, "Yeah, where HAVE we heard that before?"

"Point taken," said Saunders.

Hogan said, "Yeah, well, this Captain John Christopher knows about us and he knows about Collins."

Kinchloe said, "He doesn't know about Colonel Saunders." Hogan gave Kinchloe a strange look. Kinchloe continued, "Whoever's been calling Klink knew you were going to Gestapo Headquarters. Baker reported that when he heard the colonel singing in the background that he had no idea there was a woman here. He doesn't know who she is."

Hogan said, "Small wonders. You can bet he's going to find out what he can. We have to find and neutralize Captain Christopher. Colonel Saunders, if you're not too drunk from the schnapps, see if you can convince Klink to let me out of the cooler."

"I'm not drunk," said Saunders.

"Nice legs, by the way," teased Hogan.

LeBeau said, "Kommandant Klink doesn't deserve to see your legs."

Hogan said, "Get some shuteye. It's been a long night."

As he headed back to the cooler using the subterranean passage, Hogan decided recent events were too strange. Was he too trusting of Kirk and his men? He was suspicious but it was one of Kirk's men who stopped them from proceeding to Gestapo Headquarters. Undoubtedly, someone set a trap. He climbed up the ladder into his cell and laid on the small bed. He was exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6 Running Out of Time

Chapter 6: Running Out of Time

Kirk assured Collins that he and his men would be alright. He watched the staff car continue down the highway and then retreated into the woods with Chekov and McCoy. He signaled the ship and soon felt the comfort of the transporter. Once on board, he made his way to the bridge.

Kirk snapped, "Report."

Spock said, "I have analyzed the computer data from _Pythagoras_ and the evidence is compelling. Captain Christopher deliberately initiated a time dilation to travel to this period with intent to alter the timeline."

Kirk listened to the explanations and watched some damaged security footage recovered from the shuttlecraft. Christopher's intentions did not become apparent until _Pythagoras_ neared Tholian space. He incapacitated the shuttle crew and contacted the Tholians. With their assistance, Christopher used the shuttle's warp drive sled to initiate a distortion in the time/space continuum. He wanted to restore honor to his family. The Tholians wanted an upper hand in something they referred to as a temporal war.

The distortion grew exponentially and _Calculus_ was drawn into the rift. Christopher cursed as his first officer apparently determined what was happening and attempted to negate the effects of the distortion. Ultimately, it was the Tholians that destroyed _Calculus_ to prevent the ship from completing a distress call to _Enterprise_.

Christopher lost control of the shuttlecraft as it emerged from the distortion. He had the advantage of being secured in the chair's safety harness. The others tossed about the vessel like rag dolls except for one man who had the good fortune of being harnessed before Christopher stunned him. His efforts to land the shuttle intact failed. Undaunted, he changed into an SS uniform.

Christopher left the shuttle to inspect the damage. Carlisle regained consciousness. He saw _Enterprise_ on the shuttle's long range scanner and sent out the distress message. Christopher returned and was surprised to see the security officer alive. He ran out of the shuttlecraft and Carlisle pursued him. A few moments later, Christopher returned and turned off the distress signal. He assembled a kit and left.

Kirk looked at Christopher's Starfleet dossier picture. There was an uncanny resemblance to the camp officer. While not identical, the men shared many physical traits in common. How long had Christopher planned this? The fact that he brought a costume indicated careful planning and research.

Kirk finally said, "He's come this far. He's not going to stop now."

Spock said, "It is his intent to create a scenario whereby his ancestor apprehends Colonel Hogan and eliminates his operation."

Kirk said, "You said Colonel Hogan helped many men escape Germany. How long? When did he stop?"

Spock said, "His operations continued until the Allies liberated the camp April 1945."

Kirk said, "That's another year and a half. The consequences are unfathomable."

Spock said, "Jim, Captain Christopher is insane. He must be stopped."

Kirk said, "I want a different uniform." Something gently rocked the ship. He asked, "What happened?"

"Fascinating," said Spock as he looked at his scanners. "It is only a hypothesis."

McCoy said, "Out with it, Spock!"

Spock said, "I believe we just experienced a time quake. It is a theory of several learned scholars that alterations to the established timeline result in a temporal rift that travels through time, making changes as a result of the displacement."

Kirk said, "The timeline is already suffering. Any idea what might have changed?"

"Impossible to tell," said Spock. "We still exist. There is no known protection to spare us should the timeline change radically enough to erase us from history."

Kirk remembered a very lonely planet with an ancient guardian. He thought about a young woman named Edith Keeler who had to die in order to preserve the future. Briefly, the landing party existed outside of the existential time continuum. The guardian preserved them, thus affording him and Spock a chance to correct a mistake.

"There is a way," said Kirk. "We just don't know it. The Guardian of Forever managed it."

Spock said, "We are approximately four point three nine months away from the planet. The probability of reaching the Guardian of Forever before our erasure is thirty two million, four hundred fifty two thousand, and eight hundred sixty seven to one."

"I'm going back down there," said Kirk. "It's up to us. Find a way."

#TOS x HH#

Hogan smiled as he stood in formation. His eye remained swollen but he was out of the cooler. At the moment, he did not care how Saunders managed to convince Klink to release him from confinement. He was exhausted but he had work to accomplish. He tried brushing away the nurse as she attempted to examine his face.

"It's a nice purple, boy, er, Colonel," said Carter.

Saunders said, "Hold still."

Carter said, "My grandmother used to use a sage tea compress. Works like a charm."

LeBeau said, "Well my grandmother used to soak cloths in vinegar."

"A cold compress will work," said Saunders.

Schultz teased, "Maybe you would like a nice slab of steak."

"I'm fine," said Hogan. "Although, steak does sound nice."

As Klink walked down the porch steps of the Kommandantur he cried, "Report!"

Schultz proudly saluted and said, "All present, Herr Kommandant."

"Very good," smiled Klink. "Colonel Hogan that is quite the shiner you have. Fortunately, I am in a good mood today. I trust you learned your lesson about escaping."

Hogan said, "Yes, Herr Kommandant."

"Good," said Klink. "Now then, I want you on best behavior today. My cousin Gerhardt is coming for a visit."

Saunders said, "Be sure to entertain him with one of your famous violin solos."

"An excellent suggestion," said Klink. "Perhaps you will join us?"

Hogan said, "Now wait just a minute! She's taking care of me."

Klink said, "Bah! What kind of a grown man doesn't know how to take care of a black eye? Dismissed!"

"Come along," said Saunders as she took Hogan's arm and guided him into Barracks 2.

As soon as the barracks door closed Hogan said, "Don't pad your part."

Saunders said, "As long as the Kommandant is distracted, you're free to go after that traitor. I'll keep an eye on him and his cousin. Colonel Hogan, I worry about you."

Hogan said, "The only thing you need to worry about is Collins because when I see him I'm going to reciprocate the shiner."

LeBeau said, "We're still where we were last night. We don't know how to find this traitor."

Newkirk said, "He's got to be running around nearby."

Kinchloe said, "Someone was calling the Kommandant."

Saunders said, "Yeah, well, Sergeant Baker said his German wasn't very good."

Baker laughed, "I'm surprised the Kommandant went along with it as long as he did."

Hogan said, "He isn't exactly the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree."

Saunders said, "Don't be cruel. If this traitor gets to the Kommandant, it's bad. We could end up with someone far worse than Wilhelm Klink."

Hogan said, "Assuming we live long enough for the changing of the guard."

Kinchloe said, "Don't frighten the women."

Hogan said, "Oh, cut it out. Klink would do just about anything to keep her safe." He turned to Saunders and said, "He likes you too much. Don't ruin things with him."

Saunders said, "I'm well aware that he's the enemy. You don't need to remind me all the time."

"Apparently I do," said Hogan.

Olsen let out a low whistle as he looked out the window and said, "Get a load of that! It's a Mercedes-Benz 770 Series Two luxury car."

Hogan went to the window and said, "Wow. What a car. I wonder who's in it." Several men crowded around the window.

Newkirk said, "Could be anyone – Himmler, Goering, even Hitler. That's a car for a rich man."

LeBeau said, "Hey, look at that fellow. He looks almost like Klink. I bet that's his cousin."

Hogan said, "Yeah, and he's wearing an SS uniform. This is not good."

Saunders said, "Well, I'd better go out there."

"Not alone," said Carter. "That guy's probably dangerous."

Saunders said, "Colonel, I'm good at being a distraction."

"Let's go check out the car," said Hogan cheerfully.

The men piled out of Barracks 2. Any attempt to get close to the car was repelled by two stubborn guards. Schultz started snapping, "Back! Back, back, back, back, back!"

"We just want to see the nice car," said LeBeau.

Hogan watched the interchange between Klink and the visitor. They were very close in age and shared the same slim build. They both had strong German features. The man had the usual decorations of a brave man and wore the rank of a colonel. At first, Klink seemed unsure but quickly warmed up to the visitor.

"Ah, Fraulein! This is my cousin, Gerhardt," said Klink.

Hogan watched as Saunders cautiously approached. She said, "You never mentioned you had a cousin in the SS."

Klink turned to the cousin and said, "She's usually not shy."

The cousin said, "Most unusual! How is it that you ended up with an American nurse here?"

"It's an interesting little story," said Klink with a smile. "General Burkhalter felt that since she was once captured and escaped from Ravensbruck that our little camp might be a better containment facility for her. No one ever escapes Luftstalag 13. She's been our guest for almost ten months."

"I see," said the cousin. "Strange that I did not know this."

Hogan watched as the blood drained from Saunders' face. He rarely saw her frightened. He remembered several events involving her and the SS. This encounter was proving stressful to the seasoned nurse.

Klink graciously said, "Come! You must be tired from your travels."

The cousin said, "Perhaps the fraulein will join us?"

Klink said, "Ah, yes. Fraulein, would you do me this honor?"

Saunders weakly said, "Yes, Herr Kommandant."

Hogan watched as the three entered the Kommandantur. He quietly said to Kinchloe, "What's got her so spooked?"

"I don't know," said Kinchloe. "She's usually not bothered by the SS."

"LeBeau," said Hogan. "I want you to volunteer to cook dinner for the Kommandant."

LeBeau said, "Oui. Is something wrong?"

Hogan stroked his chin and said, "I don't know. There's something about Cousin Gerhardt that doesn't seem right."

LeBeau asked, "Do you think Mademoiselle is in danger?"

"Let's hope not," said Hogan. "Keep an eye on her, just in case."

"Oui mon Colonel," said LeBeau.

Hogan watched as LeBeau approached Schultz and offered to cook dinner. This always pleased the guard, who served as food tester to make sure the Kommandant was not being poisoned. Not that Hogan wanted to poison Klink, but it allowed him to have his man keep an ear to the ground as there were no bugs in Klink's private quarters.

Hogan returned to Barracks 2 disturbed by the unfolding events. He poured a cup of coffee and sat at the table. He finally said, "Kinch, see what you can find out about good old Cousin Gerhardt."

Kinchloe said, "Yes sir. He gives me the creeps."

Newkirk said, "There's something about him." Then he mocked, "Strange that I did not know this!"

Baker said, "Wait, what did you just say?"

Newkirk repeated in his usual voice, "Strange that I did not know this. Who in the bloody hell talks like that?"

Baker said, "The man who was calling Klink on the phone last night, that's who."

"Damn it!" Hogan angrily stood and snapped, "Kinchloe, I gave you an order. Get moving! Carter! Get down in the tunnels. I want you eavesdropping on the conversations in Klink's quarters. Somebody get him a gun. Newkirk! I don't care how you do it but I want that fancy gross mobile disabled. Move it!"

Hogan stormed into his office and set up the coffeepot. How could he have been so stupid? Not hearing any sounds from Klink's office, he knew that the Kommandant was entertaining in his quarters. He slammed his fist into the wall and instantly regretted it.

"You didn't know," Baker said calmly.

Hogan snapped, "There's no way that's Klink's cousin." He softened his tone, "If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself."

Baker said, "Colonel, you always come up with a plan."

Hogan said, "You're all my responsibility."

"We all volunteered for this," said Baker. "We knew what we were getting into. We understand the consequences."

Hogan sat at his desk and said, "What about her? She didn't volunteer for this. All that talk about being the damn distraction! She should have just backed out."

Baker said, "Okay, so she's probably scared but she's still going to do her job. Look, you're not the only one who cares about her. We all do."

Hogan sighed, "I never should have allowed this."

Baker said, "What is it that Newkirk's always saying? In for a penny, in for a pound. We're in this and we're in this together, sir."

Hogan said, "When Benjamin Franklin stood ready to sign the Declaration of Independence he said, _we must all hang together, or assuredly we shall all hang separately_. Thanks, Baker."

"Anytime," said Baker. "I'll go see if Newkirk needs a hand."

Hogan said, "Wait. Give Kinch a hand. I want the radio and the switchboard monitored at all times. See if you can contact Collins."

"I thought you didn't like him," smiled Baker.

"I can't stand him but right now I need all my hole cards," said Hogan. "Let's just they aren't aces and eights."

"Dead man's hand," said Baker. "I always did wonder why they were all black cards." Hogan saw a wry smile form on Baker's face. Baker added, "I understand the hole card was the queen of hearts."

"I heard jack of diamonds," said Hogan. He watched the young man leave. His thoughts returned to the problem at hand. One of Kirk's men stated that Christopher was related to Klink. Somehow, they found out but too late to dismiss the man from their secret spaceship program. Spaceships – ridiculous! The man then deserted, causing several men to die.

There was more than what Kirk shared. Hogan knew the great radio dramas. Sure, they were flights of fancy entertaining ideas such as Martians attacking and Flash Gordon saving the day. Were there such things as aliens? If so, did they all want to conquer the planet? Maybe it was an elaborate trick. None of it was real.

Hogan had to dismiss such thoughts. He did have a genuine problem with a man intent on helping Klink by exposing his operation. That was real. He could touch it, smell it, hear it, and most importantly he could act upon it. He was sitting around doing nothing. He stood just as Kinchloe entered.

Hogan said, "Hey, I'm sorry for barking at you."

Kinchloe said, "I already forgot about that but thanks for apologizing. I just got off the phone with Collins. According to the Gestapo's file on Klink…"

Hogan whistled, "They have a file on him?"

Kinchloe laughed, "Yeah. They don't trust anybody. He has a cousin named Gerhardt."

Hogan said, "So this guy's legit?"

Kinchloe said, "Must have done something really awesome to earn a break from the Russian Front."

Hogan said, "I see. You would think that Klink would recognize his own cousin."

"They weren't exactly close," said Kinchloe. "They probably haven't seen each other in years because of their military duties but that's just a guess."

"That man does look like a Klink," said Hogan.

Kinchloe said, "I'd better get back down below."

Hogan said, "Okay. See if Collins knows where those sailors are. They need to know their problem is in my front yard."

"Right-o," said Kinchloe.

#TOS x HH#

Time was a luxury Kirk did not have. He had no idea how to stop Christopher. He had to do something. He stood on the street corner with McCoy. This time, both men wore civilian attire. He loathed the idea of putting on a Gestapo uniform. He hoped the documents Spock created would pass inspection. He silently thanked the Vulcan for improving the functionality of the universal translator.

McCoy said, "There's Gestapo Headquarters. What's the plan?"

Kirk said, "We need to talk to Colonel Collins."

McCoy asked, "Do we have any idea what alias he's using?"

"None," said Kirk. "How many Gestapo colonels do you think they have in there?"

McCoy said, "You're asking me?"

"Right," said Kirk. "Come on. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Firing squad," said McCoy.

Kirk said, "Cheer up, Bones."

The two men crossed the street. They were not the only ones to nervously approach and enter the building. Kirk remembered the paranoia and the diligence of the concerned German citizen. The Gestapo was so greatly feared that friends and neighbors turned in fellow citizens rather than wait for the Gestapo to find them. If the Gestapo came, it was akin to a death sentence.

Kirk approached one of the desks and said, "Pardon me but I need help."

The corporal looked up and said, "You should be working for the Fatherland."

Kirk said, "I have some information. A colonel asked me to come to him if I saw my neighbor acting peculiar."

The corporal said, "I see. Your name?"

Kirk said, "Josef Kappel."

"Wait here," said the corporal. Kirk stood and watched as the corporal went through the room and down a hallway. When he returned, a different man accompanied him. Kirk realized it was a major.

"Colonel Feldkamp is not here at the moment. I am Major Hochstetter."

Kirk shook his head and said, "Forgive me, but the colonel made it quite clear to discuss this with no one but him."

Hochstetter said, "I am in charge here. Colonel Feldkamp is here temporarily in a training capacity."

McCoy asked, "Is there someplace we might speak privately?"

"Follow me," said Hochstetter.

Kirk did not want to talk with Hochstetter. He could not leave without arousing suspicion so he and McCoy followed Hochstetter to a cramped office. Hochstetter took a seat behind the desk and asked, "What is peculiar about your neighbor?"

Kirk replied, "I do not wish to be difficult but the colonel said no one was to know except him. I can hardly believe what I saw and heard."

McCoy said, "Careful, Josef. The major might misunderstand."

Hochstetter said, "It must be important for you to _not_ be at work. Do you think _that_ will please the colonel?"

Kirk said, "Forgive me. Of course." He had no choice but to quickly fabricate a story. He said, "My neighbor had a strange visitor. I overheard them talking."

Hochstetter said, "Yes, go on."

Kirk stammered, "They…have this crazy idea of having a man impersonating a relative of an important military man."

Hochstetter laughed, "That's ridiculous. They would never get away with such a thing."

Kirk said, "Perhaps you are right. I was just trying to be a good citizen. Colonel Klink would never believe a stranger was a relative."

Hochstetter said, "Klink? You think he is an important military man?"

McCoy said, "He has a perfect record. No prisoners escape from his camp."

Kirk said, "A man like that does not need a stranger's help getting promoted."

Hochstetter asked, "Why do they want to help him get promoted?"

Kirk shrugged, "I don't know."

Without ceremony or announcement, Collins entered the room and said, "Ah, I heard you were here. The man that wishes to impersonate Klink's relative – have you learned why?"

Kirk replied, "He wants to make him a hero but as to the why, it is a mystery."

Hochstetter laughed, "Klink a hero? Ridiculous!"

Collins joined the laughter and said, "Completely. I am going to that miserable little POW camp. Josef, do you need a ride?"

Kirk said, "You are very kind and understanding. My boss will be upset with me for missing work."

Collins said, "I shall explain things to him. Wolfgang, these men are doing a small service for the Fatherland today. It is not easy turning in one's own father. Come, Josef. You are doing the right thing."

As the group left the office, Hochstetter sighed. He continued learning from his mentor. The two strangers were afraid. Instead of using brute force to compel statements, the colonel used false flattery and grandiose statements. He had to try it some time.

Collins led Kirk and McCoy to his car. Once they were safely away he said, "That was not very smart."

Kirk said, "I didn't know how to get in touch with you."

Collins said, "You could have gone to the camp."

"In daylight?"

Collins said, "Okay, so you're operating outside of your normal element. I get that. Don't jeopardize my mission. Hochstetter never used to trust me. We've got problems. Your turncoat man is at the camp."

Kirk exclaimed, "He is?"

Collins said, "Yeah. He's dressed up as an SS officer passing himself off as Colonel Gerhardt Klink, a cousin. Problem is that Klink's cousin is just as much an idiot and ended up being sent to the Russian Front."

McCoy said, "Surely he'd recognize his own cousin."

As Collins turned down a road leading out of town he said, "I spoke with his mother. They haven't seen each other in twenty years. The Klink family is not exactly very close." He pulled up to a small house in a thinly populated area that bordered farmland. He snapped, "Follow me and be quick about it."

While Collins belonged there, Kirk and McCoy did not. Kirk did not see any prying eyes but understood Collins' wariness. The house was small and sparsely furnished, more Spartan in nature suggesting no woman resided in it.

"Nice place," said McCoy.

Collins said, "Come on." He led the men into a small basement. At first, Kirk did not understand what was happening when Collins pulled a large shelf away from the wall. The shelf was on caster wheels and slid easily across the cement floor, revealing a framed door. Collins opened the door and bade the men to enter. Kirk was impressed with the hidden room. It contained a variety of uniforms, some German and others belonging to various Allied forces.

Collins said, "Klink has already seen you two. You need a mustache. I think a goatee for you."

Kirk said, "I can't wear that uniform anymore. How can you stand it?"

Collins handed the two men fine business suits and said, "Anything that I can do to shorten this war in favor of an Allied victory is worth it. Colonel Hogan isn't the only one helping escaping prisoners."

Kirk and McCoy changed into the suits, which had the disadvantage of better fitting taller persons. Collins used tape and a stapler to crudely hem up the pants and shorten the sleeves. He said, "Klink won't buy a couple of civilians on a sightseeing tour of the camp. I think a surprise Red Cross visit is our best bet."

Kirk said, "I'm not a doctor."

McCoy said, "What am I? Chopped liver?"

Kirk laughed, "Right, sorry Bones."

Collins stood nose to nose with Kirk and said, "This is serious. Your man is out to take down Hogan's operation. I should bail while I still can but I can't leave her behind. London never should have…" His voice trailed.

Kirk said, "You love her."

Collins backed away and said, "No. General Brody loved her but he's dead. He regretted sending her on that mission. They shot down the Gooney and now she's stuck in that damned POW camp. They would have been better off sending her to Ravensbruck."

Kirk said, "A concentration camp?"

"She'd never make it there," said Collins. "If they ever try it, we'll rescue her, but as long as she's stuck in a camp that no one ever escapes from then it's my duty to do what I can to keep her safe. Your renegade is going to get her shot."

McCoy softly said, "And the others."

"Yes," said Collins. "Stand still, sawbones." McCoy tried not to flinch as Collins applied the fake goatee. Collins said, "Alright, you next Popeye. Damn Navy doesn't belong here. And you can tell your ordinates I said that."


	7. Chapter 7 The Longest Hour

Chapter 7: The Longest Hour

Saunders found it difficult to relax knowing that the man intent on revealing Hogan's operation sat on the opposite end of the couch from her. She managed to pass it off as his being an SS officer, and the SS was not a friendly organization. Occasionally LeBeau would interrupt to discuss menu options or brag as only a Frenchman could about the menu fare. It reassured her that she was not alone.

Somehow, the man's German greatly improved. It was a mystery how that could be possible in just a few hours. Then Saunders realized she was being ridiculous. The man simply did not want Klink to realize he was the same one who was making the strange telephone calls. Klink was fooled.

"I am surprised at how well you are doing," said Klink as he returned with a bottle of schnapps.

Christopher said, "There are advantages to proving one's loyalties to the Fatherland."

Klink served the schnapps and said, "I prefer humble service."

Christopher said, "Ach, the car was a gift – one that I could not refuse lest Himmler be insulted. You are right. It is too generous. Perhaps I have forgotten modest ways. It is good that I came to see you."

Klink said, "What has it been? Fifteen – no, twenty years."

"At least," said Christopher. "Fraulein, you are able to keep up with the conversation, no?"

Saunders said, "I'm fluent."

Christopher asked, "How did you achieve such fluency?"

Saunders said, "I am an Army nurse. For over twenty five years I've nursed wounded soldiers of all sorts of nationalities and loyalties. I had basic conversational skill when I first arrived here ten months ago but being immersed in the language because of the guards and such, well, it's a survival necessity."

Klink asked, "What about our conversations?"

Saunders smiled, "That's a small pleasure in the middle of a horrible war." She saw LeBeau at the doorway rolling his eyes. She did not think the comment was too flattering but LeBeau failed to approve.

LeBeau said, "Kommandant, I should like to go to the wine cellar to make a selection."

"Of course," said Klink. "Schultz, take the Cockroach." Schultz dutifully complied.

Christopher said, "Yes, I did not expect to find you here. Wilhelm, she is a pretty woman. I think, however, that she is a spy."

Klink laughed, "I know. I've heard the rumors myself. She is just a nurse."

Saunders exclaimed, "Just a nurse?"

As Klink hemmed and hawed, Christopher laughed, "Oh, she is more than just a nurse, of that we can be most certain. Women are not housed in POW camps."

Klink shuddered, "Ravensbruck is a terrible place for a gentle soul such as her."

"I see," said Christopher. He began patting his jacket and said, "Ah, I seem to have forgotten my cigars."

"I have some. I'll be right back," said Klink. He left the room.

Christopher asked, "Who are you? Really. You're not in any of the historical documents. You don't belong here."

Saunders stiffly said, "Maria Saunders, lieutenant colonel, serial number N-731626. That satisfies the Geneva Convention."

Christopher grabbed her arm and said, "There is more to you than meets the eye. Who sent you? Was it Starfleet Command?"

Saunders felt an immediate dread. That was a strange comment Carlisle used right before he died. She asked, "Who are you?"

Christopher released her arm and said, "Someone who is going to correct a mistake. Wilhelm is quite taken with you. That explains many things. I know what really goes on here. I know that you are not supposed to be here. Who sent you?"

Saunders said, "It was supposed to be a routine mission, rescuing wounded men. They shot down our Gooney Bird. I barely escaped with my life."

Christopher laughed, "You're going to play this through." He changed his tone to something more dark and sinister, "Somehow, you ingratiated yourself on Colonel Hogan. You keep Wilhelm distracted from knowing about the tunnels and the sabotage. You're in my way."

Saunders said, "You're positively mad."

"Perhaps I should send you away," said Christopher. He grabbed her by one wrist, then the other. He said, "It isn't here. They're always in the wrists. Where is your subcutaneous transponder?" Saunders looked very confused. Christopher continued, "You really don't know what I'm talking about, do you? You're not from the Twenty Third Century."

Saunders asked, "The what?"

Christopher bore a look of utter astonishment and backed away. His mind struggled to comprehend what was happening. He studied everything. He knew every detail. He knew all the players involved in his ancestor's downfall. How did he miss this woman sitting in front of him? Were the records incomplete?

When the camp's liberation was imminent, Klink did not destroy the evidence as ordered by Berlin. Christopher did not fault him for that. Many POW commanders refused to execute their prisoners during the evacuations. Concentrate – think – what did he miss? He saw a series of flashes. He remembered one picture after the camp liberation. Yes, there was a nurse. He never imagined she was a prisoner. He overlooked it, assuming she arrived with the liberation forces.

Klink arrived in an excellent mood and said, "I hope these are to your liking, Gerhardt."

Saunders stood and said, "I'm feeling a little tired. If you'll excuse me."

Klink sulked, "Please stay."

Saunders said, "Now, now, Herr Kommandant – I realize gentlemen prefer sharing their cigars with other gentlemen."

Klink smiled, "Of course. I shall see you at dinner."

Saunders grabbed her cape and exited the room as casually as she could muster. Once free of the room, she hurried to Barracks 2. She sat down at the table, still shaking from the strange conversation. Wilson handed her a cup of coffee as Hogan came out of his room.

Hogan asked, "Are you alright?"

"That man is absolutely completely bonkers," said Saunders. "Colonel Klink expects me back for dinner but I don't know if I can. Cousin Gerhardt is mad. The way he touched me…"

Hogan said, "I think we all know he's not Klink's cousin." Then he asked, "What are they doing now?"

Saunders replied, "Smoking cigars. Colonel, he's dangerous. He accused me of deliberately distracting the Kommandant from finding out about the tunnels. He kept asking who sent me. He said I wasn't supposed to be here."

Hogan said, "Well of course you're not supposed to be here but you are." He offered her a cigarette and continued, "We have to get rid of him."

Saunders took a cigarette and Hogan offered a light. She took a long drag and exhaled slowly. She said, "Be careful. There's something wrong with him. He's dangerous."

Hogan asked, "How did Klink react when Gerhardt talked about the tunnels?"

Saunders said, "He didn't mention them when Klink was in the room."

Hogan stood akimbo and said, "Tell me everything that happened." He carefully listened as Saunders explained the various conversations. Gerhardt knew many things that convinced Klink he was his cousin, laughing at the times, knowing the childhood stories, and even understanding that Klink's career was stalled. He wanted to help Klink with his career.

Then he tried to make sense of the strange conversation when Klink was out of the room. Hogan struggled to understand what Gerhardt meant with the phrase subcutaneous transponder. The Allies used the Mark III system, still a relatively new transponder system born out of the necessity of war to prevent calamities due to radar misinterpretations. Had Gerhardt unintentionally revealed knowledge of experimental technology? Did it alleviate issues of squawking and strangling the parrot?

The conversation took strange twists and turns. Gerhardt mentioned Starfleet Command, something Carlisle also mentioned. He asked who sent her because she was not mentioned in the historical documents. Then he conceded she was not from the Twenty Third Century.

Olsen said, "New arrivals. Oh joy, it's Collins. He's got a couple of civilians with him."

Hogan went to window and said, "Nice disguises. I almost didn't recognize the sailors."

Wilson said, "Wonder what he's planning."

"Let's have a listen," said Hogan as he headed to his office. "Wait, here comes Langenscheidt."

Olsen said, "The harbinger of bad news."

The men managed to act casual as Langenscheidt arrived. He said, "Colonel Hogan, the doctor from the Red Cross wishes to see you."

"Okay," said Hogan, slightly amused with the cover story of the sailors. He said nothing as Saunders joined him. Langenscheidt indicated to go to the infirmary. He continued in escort until Collins dismissed him.

Hogan was about to reciprocate the black eye but Saunders stood between the two men and said, "Play nice, gentlemen."

Collins said, "If it's any consolation, I really am sorry, but I had to make it look good."

Hogan scowled, "Thanks a lot. You – there's something you're not telling us. Your boy in there is chumming it up with Colonel Klink. They're smoking cigars and guzzling down the schnapps."

Kirk said, "He's intent on turning Colonel Klink into a hero."

Hogan said, "I suppose that has something to do with intimations of secret technology like the subcutaneous transponder?" He watched as Kirk furrowed his brow. He continued, "Don't play me. He seemed to think someone sent Florence here. Told her there was no mention of her in the historical documents. Said something about the Twenty Third Century."

Kirk sighed, "Alright. You're not going to believe me."

Hogan approached Kirk and said, "Try me."

Kirk said, "We're not in the Navy nor are we with any secret government project. We're from the future. Captain Christopher traveled back in time to restore honor to the Klink family. We're here to stop him." He looked at the three people who decided to share a hearty laugh.

McCoy said, "So much for telling the truth."

Kirk said, "If he exposes your operation, you'll die now instead of making it through this war."

Hogan said, "I see. How can I know you're from the future? It's a difficult truth to prove."

Kirk shrugged, "I see your point. If Christopher succeeds, you've no idea how many billions of people will be affected. You're right. I can't prove to you what I'm saying. What did he say about the subcutaneous transponder?"

Hogan said, "Oh, so you're curious about Kraut technology?"

Saunders said, "Really, Colonel!" She walked up to Kirk and grabbed his wrist. She continued, "He said it was always placed in one of the wrists. Wait a minute. What's this?" She felt something tiny yet hard.

Kirk pulled away his wrist and said, "It's not Kraut technology."

Collins said, "They're all crazy. We're caught up in some delusional war."

Hogan said, "Yeah, well their crazy is about to end with me in front of a firing squad."

Kirk said, "Not if I can help it. You…" He did not get to complete his sentence. He realized when Saunders felt the subcutaneous transponder she must have accidentally activated the emergency recall mechanism. He stood on the transporter platform and said, "Beam me back down now!"

"Yes sir," said Scotty.

When he materialized back in the infirmary, Kirk saw Collins holding a weapon against McCoy's temple while Hogan shielded Saunders. He said, "Whoops. That's what a subcutaneous transponder is for. It has an emergency recall feature. She accidentally activated it."

McCoy quietly said, "Thanks for coming back."

Hogan stammered, "How'd you do that?"

Kirk said, "We really are from the future. Christopher is about to change history and not for the better. He's studied all the historical records and he knows what happens. I have to stop him."

Hogan said, "Collins, lower your weapon. Alright, sailor. You've got my attention."

Kirk asked, "Did he tell Klink about the tunnels?"

"Not yet," said Hogan.

Saunders said, "He seems to be earning his trust."

Kirk said, "He'll do it soon, I'm sure. We've got to incapacitate him and get him out of here in such a way that Colonel Klink doesn't overreact."

Hogan said, "Florence, get me the knock out drops."

Saunders went to a supply drawer and pulled out the bandaging supplies. Then she carefully lifted a false bottom, retrieved a bottle of pills, and handed it to Collins who handed it to Hogan. She replaced the false bottom and bandages.

Hogan said, "Alright, they've been downing the schnapps the last couple of hours. We make our move at dinner." He poured out some of the pills from the bottle and handed them to Saunders. He said, "Make sure LeBeau gets these. He can add them to the wine while it's breathing. I'll need you at that dinner."

Saunders said, "You want me to drink that wine too?"

"If you refuse, you'll tip our hand," said Hogan.

Saunders said, "But, Colonel! If I'm completely knocked out…"

"No one will take advantage," Hogan sternly said. "You're the distraction, remember? Colonel – Maria, I don't ask much of you. Please?"

Saunders sighed, "Alright, but this is going to cost you more than a couple of bars of chocolate."

Collins said, "I promise that I'll take you to the Gasthaus on Klingenstrasse in Rothenburg."

Saunders coyly said, "Oh really? I think I'd rather go to the Gasthaus on Klingenstrasse in Schaffhausen."

Collins said, "Switzerland?"

Hogan said, "Knock it off. We're in the middle of a war."

Kirk and McCoy looked at each other. Kirk said, "Klingon Strasse?" McCoy merely shrugged.

Collins said, "Alright, we'd better get going but we'll be back once I hide the car in the woods."

Hogan and Saunders returned to Barracks 2 while Collins, Kirk, and McCoy left in the car. Hogan felt a major headache. When did it become such a complicated war? First, it was little green men. Now, it was men from the future. While the strangers knew things, Hogan suspected they would not answer any questions.

Hogan remembered what Kirk said: that he is supposed to survive the war. However, he realized Kirk failed to say who wins the war. Was that a sign of things to come? No. He refused to accept a Nazi victory. He only accepted the possibility of Kirk's claim because he saw the man vanish and then reappear in front of his very eyes.

Schultz arrived and said, "Ah, Fraulein, you are as lovely as the Weiße Rose."

Hogan said, "Must be dinner time."

Saunders said, "I'm sure Louis has done a magnificent job. Maybe this time he'll stick around for the Kommandant's violin solo."

Schultz said, "Not if he's lucky."

After she left, Hogan went into his office. He remembered something else. Gerhardt, or rather Christopher, said she was not supposed to be there. Kirk said he studied all the historical records. For some reason, Christopher told Saunders she was not supposed to be there. Was she slated to die?

A knock on the door revealed Collins' return with the two sailors. No – they were not sailors. Hogan could not tell his men. This secret was too important. He asked, "Who wins the war?"

Kirk sighed, "I can't tell you. If you know with certainty, that could alter your decision making process. You could end up changing history inadvertently."

Hogan said, "I see. Well, I'm going to go with us winning the war. After all, Christopher wants to turn Klink into a war hero. That's got to say something. Does she survive? He told her she wasn't supposed to be here."

Kirk said, "I really don't know. I hope so."

Hogan said, "The Krauts are murdering thousands of people."

McCoy said, "It's not a good moment in humanity's history."

Hogan said, "They'll be serving dinner very soon."

"Don't go soft," snapped Collins.

"Careful," said Hogan as he stood. "Your unit screwed up and because of that she's stuck here. She's in there doing her job."

Collins said, "I know she's scared."

Hogan said, "What's not to be afraid of? Christopher's trying to get us all shot. Into the tunnels. Once they drop, we have work to do."

Kirk asked, "How long for those pills to take effect?"

"Pretty fast," said Hogan.


	8. Chapter 8 Five Seconds to Spare

Chapter 8: Five Seconds to Spare

Saunders hung up her cloak and told Klink she wanted to offer LeBeau help in the kitchen. He was in an exceptionally good mood as was Christopher. The two men were pleasantly plastered from the schnapps. They were like two best friends.

She hid her revulsion as two sets of eyes scrutinized her. Klink she could handle but Saunders did not know the stranger. He was intent on eliminating Hogan's operation. At the moment, he had other interests.

Saunders entered the kitchen. She quickly palmed the knock out drops into LeBeau's hand and quietly said, "Colonel Hogan wants these in the wine."

LeBeau squealed, "In the wine? What? Is he mad?"

Saunders said, "Seeing how I have to drink that wine, probably yes."

LeBeau whispered, "He is mad."

Saunders said, "Louis, it's important."

LeBeau sighed, "Alright."

Schultz entered the kitchen and asked, "How's it going?"

LeBeau smiled, "I am getting ready to decant the wine."

Schultz eagerly smiled, "Half an hour until dinner!"

Saunders asked, "Can I decant the wine?"

LeBeau took the lead crystal decanter from the shelf and said, "It takes steady hands."

"I am a nurse," said Saunders.

LeBeau said, "And I'm a chef."

LeBeau gently caressed the decanter, shaped like a graceful swan with a silver handle. He set it on the counter and smiled at the light. Then he retrieved the bottle of rustic pinot noir, which he had already uncorked. He slowly poured the wine at a forty-five degree angle from the bottle into the decanter, carefully guiding the stream to hit against the opposite side of the neck allowing the wine to gently flow over the glass curves. Carefully, he continued tipping the bottle and observed the sediment. Once it reached the shoulder of the bottle, he stopped pouring.

LeBeau then retrieved a small wine glass and poured the remainder of the wine from the bottle into it, barely filling the glass halfway. He smelled the wine and smiled. Then he went to the oven to check on the boeuf bourguignon. He carefully added the remnants to his main course.

As soon as the oven door closed Schultz cried, "Wunderbar!"

Saunders asked, "Does he always get this excited?"

"Oui," said LeBeau. "Ah, Schultz! Would you like to try the soupe au pistou?"

Schultz said, "And spoil my appetite? Well, maybe just a little bowl."

LeBeau served the vegetable soup with a small side of pesto and bread. As Schultz moaned in delight sampling the fare, LeBeau discreetly added the knock out drops to the wine. It pained him to see the brief fizzing as the pills dissolved, especially as he had been very careful to avoid frothing the wine during the decanting.

Saunders kissed LeBeau on the cheek and said, "You're the best, Louis."

LeBeau said, "No worries, Mademoiselle. I take good care of my guests."

Saunders returned to the living room. She tried to be as unobtrusive as possible. Klink was doing all the talking, blustering hard about various childhood triumphs and exaggerated military encounters. She poured a small glass of schnapps to help relax. At the moment, Christopher seemed harmless. She was the distraction. She was selling an idea that dinner was excellent and complemented with a good wine.

Klink said, "Fraulein, you must admit that we are quite civilized here."

Saunders said, "You are fortunate to have a gourmet chef." The two men laughed hysterically. How drunk were they? Saunders wondered if the knock out drops were necessary. The two men might just pass out before dinner. She politely smiled.

LeBeau brought out the tureen with the soupe au pistou and set it on the dining room table just as Carter arrived in his waiter's outfit. He pulled out a chair and Saunders took her cue. Klink and Christopher staggered to the table. Saunders wondered how Klink managed to keep his monocle in place. Schultz took his place at the side table.

Christopher asked, "You let your guard eat first?"

Klink said, "He's the food tester. After all, this fine meal has been prepared by a French chef."

Saunders said, "He would never ruin the taste with something so crude as poison. If you're worried, I'll go first."

Christopher said, "Ladies first." The two men began laughing as Saunders started with the appetizer. Then they decided to give it a try.

Klink said, "I feel insidious. Usually I prefer a simple soldier's fare."

"We are insidious," Christopher said. "We will dominate the world and you will be a great hero."

Klink said, "I miss my old flying days. There is nothing like the thrill of flying a Junker. Ah, but my vision. What a regrettable accident."

Christopher said, "There are other ways to conduct heroic actions."

Saunders was accustomed to the boastings and bragging of military men, particularly those who performed the least of efforts. She had no idea if Christopher was as good as he insinuated, but he did manage to infiltrate and win Klink's trust.

LeBeau brought in the boeuf bourguignon. It was a tantalizing main course slow cooked in red wine with smoked bacon, mushrooms, green beans, and carrots. As only a chef could manage, he praised the glorious beef as he served it. Then he retrieved the decanter and poured the wine. No one seemed to notice that Schultz already started on the fare.

Klink said, "I propose a toast. Let's see, now then, something that our dear Fraulein will not object to. We are, after all, enemies." The two men laughed. Klink said, "To family!"

Saunders smiled before drinking the wine. She saw the men drink and truly enjoyed the moment. Her only regret was the anticipated inability to enjoy the boeuf bourguignon. With any luck, LeBeau would away with the course for consumption later.

Klink cried, "An excellent wine!"

The room began to spin. Saunders took another sip. The men finished their glasses. She vaguely remembered falling off the chair, caught by Carter before hitting the floor.

#TOS x HH#

Schultz roared, "What is going on?"

"Too much to drink," said LeBeau as he dragged Klink to the couch. Carter set Saunders in the easy chair. Then LeBeau brought Christopher to the couch.

Carter looked at Schultz and said, "You might want to sit down, big fella." Schultz's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell straight forward. Carter and LeBeau struggled to catch him. The best they could do was prevent a hard slam into the floor.

LeBeau said, "Get the colonel."

"Already here," said Hogan as he climbed up from the tunnel hatch underneath the stove heater. He said, "Lovely bourguignon, LeBeau."

"Merci," smiled LeBeau.

Others emerged from the tunnel. Hogan said, "Kinch, take the Kommandant to his bed. Newkirk, grab Cousin Gerhardt. Carter, dump the wine. LeBeau, grab dinner. I'm starved." He picked up Saunders.

Hogan was a man of action and continued giving orders. He wanted Christopher tied up securely. He wanted Baker to keep an eye on Saunders in the tunnels. He had several men clean up the dinner party, including setting Schultz on the couch.

Then Hogan checked on things in the tunnel. Collins looked extremely pleased, even though he did not participate in the abduction. McCoy looked over Saunders and said, "I think she'll be fine."

Kirk said, "We have to get him out of here."

"Relax," said Hogan. "Kinch, is that note ready?"

Kinchloe said, "Yes. Would you like to hear it?"

Hogan said, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"My dear Cousin Wilhelm," Kinchloe started. "It was a wonderful dinner party. Regrettably, we both drank a little too much. I wanted to tell you that I have been assigned to the Russian Front but you were still asleep. In gratitude for being such an excellent host, I leave you my car. I know you are a man of humble taste but it is unlikely I shall have need of it ever again. Best wishes, Gerhardt."

"What a nice guy," said Hogan.

Collins said, "I wanted the car."

"You have that Cabriolet," said Newkirk.

"Trade you," said Collins.

Hogan said, "Let's not get cocky. We have to get him out of here."

Carter asked, "What about roll call?"

Hogan said, "I think it's going to be canceled tonight." He thought a moment and said, "Better safe than sorry. We'll wait. Who's hungry?"

Collins said, "Unlike you, I don't need to wait for roll call. Come on, you two. Let's get Gerhardt or Christopher or whatever the hell his name is out of here."

Kirk turned to Hogan and said, "Sir, thank you for everything."

Hogan said, "Well, usually I run a thankless operation. Good luck."

Kirk said, "I think when I get home I'll hit the history books. Maybe I'll find something that I like."

Hogan laughed as the men headed down the emergency tunnel with their prisoner. He thought about what to tell London. He decided against it, knowing that London would never believe him anyway.

Once safely in the woods, Kirk pulled out his communicator. He turned to Collins and said, "Well, since you've already seen it, I think this is as good a place as any for us to leave."

Collins said, "You know, you could give me a slight hint about the future."

McCoy said, "Sorry, but we can't. Some things have minimal impact but this is just too big of a historical event."

Kirk said, "He's right. Just keep doing what you're doing." He opened his communicator and said, "Kirk to _Enterprise_. Three to beam up."

Collins watched as the men vanished before his eyes. He shook his head and returned to his car. He still wanted the Mercedes. Well, he could always steal it at a later time.

#TOS x HH#

Kirk tried to relax in his cabin. Christopher was secure in the brig, suffering a massive hangover along with overall defeat in his plan. Spock busied himself with the calculations necessary to time travel. The men had already discussed various points, reviewed data, and made educated guesses. Kirk made sure all equipment was recovered from the crash site.

Then he accessed the library. He was curious about the operation. Kirk watched some of the ancient propaganda celluloids and delved deeper into the declassified materials. He found old black and white pictures of the camp taken shortly after its liberation. The governments of the time kept the records secret for twenty two years.

The buzzer sounded and Kirk called, "Enter!" He smiled as Spock entered and said, "Are we ready yet?"

"I have completed the necessary calculations," said Spock.

"Good," said Kirk. "These are terrible times right now. Those people that helped us are unsung heroes."

"I am unfamiliar with that expression," said Spock.

Kirk turned the monitor towards Spock and said, "An unsung hero is a person whose bravery remains unknown or unacknowledged. These people made substantive yet unrecognized contributions to the war. There's very little about them in the history archives."

The buzzer sounded and Kirk called, "Enter."

"I see he has your attention," said McCoy as he entered the room. "Hey, that's the team."

Kirk laughed, "Yeah, this was taken right after the camp's liberation."

McCoy said, "They went through hell during that war. When was that taken?"

Kirk said, "About eighteen months from now."

McCoy said, "Sorry. I forgot that it's not yet over for them."

Kirk said, "I know."

Spock said, "We can begin time warp as soon as you're ready."

"Alright," said Kirk as he stood. "There's no point in wallowing in the past."

#TOS x HH#

[Conclusion]

Hogan stood outside of Barracks 2, soon joined by Kinchloe. He said, "Looks like everything is nice and tidy."

Kinchloe asked, "Are you sure?"

Hogan said, "Well, we'll know soon enough I suppose."

Kinchloe said, "Well take a look at that."

The two men watched Wagner astride a purple Pegasus with pink mane and tail galloping at a decent pace before the wings spread and the two became airborne. Kinchloe said, "Damn, the author listened to what I said last time, but pink and purple?"

Hogan said, "At least this time it's a Pegasus. Funny – he wasn't in this story."

Kinchloe said, "I thought he was mentioned."

Hogan said, "You're right about that."

Kinchloe asked, "Do you think the fans will favorite or flame?"

Hogan said, "Oh, they'll do what they'll do."

Kinchloe said, "I think the author made it quite clear that this is a joke story. Really now – engage the Stu Drive? Stu Factor Ten? Anyone who kept reading either has a bizarre sense of reality or nothing better to do."

Hogan said, "I don't know. Fans are fickle. Still, the author should have advertised this as an Easter egg hunt."

Kinchloe said, "We're not really doing this, are we?"

"Sure," said Hogan. "Lots and lots of Easter eggs. Then there are all the bad time jokes. Every chapter has a time reference in the title."

"That's a gimme for even the most slowwitted of people," said Kinchloe. "Okay, should I start the hunt?"

Hogan said, "Sure, why not. Oh, hang on a second."

A beam of light appeared in front of the two men. General Hammond stood with Thor. Hammond looked extremely perplexed and said, "Sorry. I heard Jack might be here."

Hogan said, "Wrong crossover."

Hammond asked, "Are you sure? He likes to use James T. Kirk as an alias."

Hogan said, "Right now, _Enterprise_ is doing its slingshot around the sun to enter time warp. You missed Captain Kirk by a couple of hours."

Thor said, "I see. We are indeed in the wrong crossover."

Hammond said, "Sorry to disturb you fellows. Have a nice day."

The two Allied prisoners watched as the beam of light recovered the characters from a different canon. Kinchloe said, "I hope this doesn't get too weird."

Hogan sighed, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Okay, let's get this over with. It's not what I want – it's what HE wants. Baja the King!"

Kinchloe smiled, "Spaceballs reference and Pizza the Hut. Nice touch having Sulu and Chekov do it. Was Chekov wearing that wig?"

"Don't know," said Hogan. "I liked how all the red shirts wanted to change into gold shirts – Except Scotty. I never knew he kept a bottle of Scotch on the bridge."

"This is a parody, sir," said Kinchloe.

"True," said Hogan. "Only one red shirt died. Does it count if he already died?"

Kinchloe said, "He did?"

Hogan said, "Lieutenant Carlisle was killed by NOMAD. As an added bonus, he didn't have a first name but Arnold was the first name of the actor."

Kinchloe said, "Okay, someone did a little look up on the internet."

Hogan said, "The next one is more subtle. Nothing of special note happened in the European Theater on September 17, 1943. The Stardate 9174.3 is kind of obvious. The clue from Galaxy Quest referencing historical documents was designed to help readers make the connection."

Kinchloe said, "Yeah, I get it. Kirk noted the governments kept our operations secret for twenty two years. Our show started September 17, 1965. I wonder if the readers are having fun yet."

Hogan said, "I wonder how many of them are re-reading the story before finishing the conclusion. The next one is a casual nod to McCoy when Saunders said, 'He's dead, Colonel.' I wonder how many times he said that during the series. I'll even consider when he started varying it. Jim, he's dead. This man is dead, Jim."

Kinchloe said, "Don't forget McCoy wanting to inoculate the team for exposure to theta radiation. That's a Star Trek First Contact reference when the Borg damaged the Phoenix."

Hogan said, "Let's hope no one does a crossover inviting the Borg. The next one is yours because communications is your area of expertise."

Kinchloe said, "Damn – why didn't they let Lieutenant Uhura beam down? That would have been fun."

Hogan said, "Maybe a little too much fun. You know the author's very careful to make sure no one gets the girl in this fandom. I can't even see Tiger because someone will claim he's suing the character."

Kinchloe said, "Suing the character – someone thinks he's being clever. Since we're discussing dialogue, here's the skinny on the bad German suddenly sounding as good as a local. The author did make the Chaucer comparison in the story. That was not an original idea."

Hogan asked, "Are you sure? It sounded plausible."

Kinchloe said, "Ellison came up with the idea first when he did the treatments for the City on the Edge of Forever episode. They decided against it for audience convenience. But we're in a fan fiction, so anything goes. First they're all speaking lousy German and then Spock magically fixes the universal translator. It still sounded kind of weird but you try putting something through Google translate."

Hogan said, "Doesn't explain Captain Christopher's issues with his universal translator."

"Whoops," said Kinchloe. "I'm sure somebody will offer an explanation in the comments – or flame the hell out of it."

Hogan said, "Set to charbroil. Kappel is German for church, Kirk is Scottish for church. You know, Nurse Chapel is a blonde. She could have come down with Lieutenant Uhura."

"Oh now you think it's okay," said Kinchloe. "Maybe we should have a battle of urination."

Hogan said, "What's wrong with a good pissing contest?"

"It could get strange if the little green men join in," said Kinchloe.

Hogan said, "Not too many of those guys around in the forties. They show up later. Now the 1938 radio broadcast of War of the Worlds did plant the idea of alien invaders."

"Ming the Merciless allied with the Nazis too," said Kinchloe. "Flash Gordon saved the day. No mention of Captain America punching Hitler though."

"Eh, maybe in the next crossover," said Hogan. "Collins had Agfa color photos because that was the German brand. We should get Kodak cameras."

"You'll never find the supplies over here," said Kinchloe. "It is war."

Hogan said, "I know. How about those Katzenjammer kids, Hans and Fritz? Toss in a couple of adult foils Max and Moritz, just for fun. And since we're talking comics, let's talk cartoons with Bugs Bunny taking that wrong turn at Albuquerque and not making it to Pismo Beach."

Kinchloe asked, "What about all that stuff with Doctor Floyd Barber? I know he turned out to be a McGuffin but that premise was overly thought out."

Hogan said, "Ready for the long dialogue? Here goes. Doctor Floyd Barber is a reference to Floyd the Barber from the Andy Griffith Show. His barber shop can be seen on the set where Kirk and Edith Keeler are walking down the street in the City on the Edge of Forever episode. For extra credit, Klink's appointment to the military academy by Kaiser Wilhelm II was arranged by his uncle, who was the burgermeister's barber. Shave and a haircut, two bits. That's a nice tie in with Bugs Bunny."

Kinchloe said, "Like I said – over thought that one."

Hogan said, "Well someone would have figured it out. When Kirk says, 'He's not that kind of a doctor,' who's supposed to figure out that's a Deep Blue Sea reference when Doctor Susan McAlester is trying to render medical treatment to Doctor Jim Whitlock?"

"The author has eclectic interests," said Kinchloe. "Kind of like Sister Mary Clarence when she's not too busy tending bar as Guinan."

"Nice one, Kinch," said Hogan. "Seriously though – are we supposed to believe that Carter might be the one who gave Kirk the idea that double dumb ass is a good phrase to use? And we all know Voyage Home is a time travel movie."

"John Christopher was the US Air Force pilot in the Tomorrow is Yesterday episode," said Kinchloe. "You said there were time travel references and jokes throughout the story."

"Don't confuse me with your tenses – past, present, or future," said Hogan. "The author left several presents for the grammar Nazis. These them? Really?"

"Let's not do the grammar Nazi thing," said Kinchloe. "Those folks are better than everyone else. Speaking of Nazis – Hochstetter's name means high stepper. I hope people get the joke now."

Hogan said, "I liked Spock's odds – 32,452,867 is an insanely large prime number."

Kinchloe asked, "Just how in the hell do you know that?"

Hogan smiled, "Internet."

Kinchloe said, "A certain vice president hasn't invented the internet yet. He won't even be born for another five years."

"Sue me," said Hogan.

"I'll Stu you," glared Kinchloe. "Is that Langenscheidt? He always brings bad news."

Hogan said, "Don't worry. The story's over. Just a couple more Easter eggs."

Kinchloe said, "The Tholians being involved in the Temporal War."

Hogan said, "Revealed in Star Trek Enterprise with Jonathan Archer, so you can make the Quantum Leap to the author's other crossover."

Kinchloe said, "Is that the best you can do?"

Hogan said, "Okay, you handle the Easter egg about the subcutaneous transponders."

Kinchloe said, "Easy. Patterns of Force. Spock and Kirk were in that jail cell trying to escape. They cut out their subcutaneous transponders and Spock makes a laser using the rubindium crystals. Rubindium won't be discovered until 2038. Gill violated the Prime Directive and institutionalized Nazism on the planet Ekos."

"Thank God you didn't have to click that out in Morse code," said Hogan.

Kinchloe said, "Tell me about it. You get to do the bad Klingon joke."

Hogan folded his arms across his chest and said, "Okay. There really is a Klingenstrasse in Schaffhausen, Switzerland and Rothenburg ob der Tauber, Germany. So Kirk failed to realize it has an e not an o. Trekkies will forgive him."

"Charbroil alert," said Kinchloe.

Hogan sighed, "You're probably right."

Kinchloe said, "I'm famished. Do you think they saved us any boeuf bourguignon?"

Hogan said, "Of course they did. We're done for now. Let the readers find the rest of the time references et cetera, ad nauseam, blah-de-blah."

Kinchloe said, "Is that Robbie the Robot?"

Hogan said, "Just walk away, Kinch."

Kinchloe said, "We didn't talk about _Calculus_ and _Pythagoras_."

"Let it go," said Hogan.

"But the Stu Drive must be ready to burn out by now," said Kinchloe.

Hogan said, "Let the constructive criticism experts shut it down. Those insufferable know-it-alls will drop in uninvited anyway and show off their superiority to the rest of the world without giving a damn about the plot."

"They forgot Carlisle's body," said Kinchloe.

Hogan said, "Spock could have recovered it off screen."

Kinchloe said, "I see dead people."

"Good night, folks," said Hogan as he grabbed Kinchloe by the arm and entered Barracks 2.

 _Fin_


End file.
